Apostando al Pasado
by Cheshire Megurine
Summary: Luka y Miku se conocen desde pequeñas pero Luka tras un accidente donde pierde mas que a su madre, queda totalmente en blanco en cuanto a recuerdos afectivos. Después de años, Miku llega a la escuela donde estudia Luka, ahí la mayor es retada por su mejor amigo Gackupo y empieza una apuesta por "conquistar" a la chica de coletas. *SUSPENDIDO*
1. Apostando

**Hola! Muy buenas tardes x3 espero que estén teniendo un grandioso día :3 bueno, primero que nada quiero aclarar que este fic ya tengo tiempo escribiéndolo, tengo más capítulos pero tratare de subirlos aquí (si me lo permiten) poco a poco. Otra cosa, los capítulos se componen de tres partes puesto que se postea por capítulos posteare las tres partes correspondientes de cada capítulo (para aquellos que ya lo conocen porque no solo está aquí; se encuentra en un foro).**

**Bueno empiezo con el summary correspondiente:**

"Luka y Miku se conocen desde pequeñas pero Luka tras un accidente donde pierde más que a su madre, queda totalmente en blanco en cuanto a recuerdos afectivos. Después de años, Miku llega a la escuela donde estudia Luka, ahí la mayor es retada por su mejor amigo Gackupo y empieza una apuesta por "conquistar" a la chica de coletas. Más que nada, un fic donde se muestra que el verdadero amor a pesar de no recordar está presente en lo más profundo de tu subconsciente".

Sin más que decir me despido x3 espero que les guste! Un saludo ^^ Atte. Annie Cooperfield o Lucy-Sky :3.

"**APOSTANDO AL PASADO"**

**CAPITULO 1: 'APOSTANDO'**

La suave brisa de esa tarde de otoño, la cálida puesta del sol, se había convertido en una fuerte helada en los rostros de dos personas, 4: 30 P.M.

Gackupo: "Lu-Luka… En que te has metido?" – decía un chico de cabellera morada, el chico estaba impactado por lo que había presenciado, su boca temblaba mirando a su amiga.

Luka: "Yo…" - se decía interrogándose ahora porque lo había hecho, sus cabellos rosas se teñían de un color más oscuro. En su interior residía la angustia de aquella conversación, la rabia le había jugado mal en esos momentos pero nuevos sentimientos crecían muy dentro mientras miraba como una limosina negra se alejaba de la entrada de la escuela.

Mi nombre es Megurine, Luka Megurine tengo 18 años de edad, estudio en la Secundaria Gakuen; tercer año, apariencia? Mi cabello es largo y color rosa, tez blanca, ojos azules, para muchos un atractivo físico imponente ante cualquiera; personalidad? Un tanto pesada, impulsiva y directa más sin embargo algo distraída e ingenua para algunas ocasiones, a pesar de contar con poco tiempo para escoger mí futuro no me preocupa demasiado, por ahora solo me interesa una cosa… Miku Hatsune. Todo comenzó hace apenas unas semanas.

La mañana había comenzado como cualquier otra, el despertarme temprano era algo rutinario, el sol brillaba más que nunca, una suave brisa anunciaba el cambio de estación, los arboles empalidecían con ello, si… todo era como normalmente presenciaba desde que había entrado a Gakuen.

Luka: -mirando su reloj- "20 minutos, estoy a tiempo" – corría por las escaleras principales del instituto hasta llegar a su casillero. Después de unos momentos siente como una mano aprieta suavemente su hombro y arruga un poco su uniforme – "Quien?..." – sus ojos se encontraron con Gackupo Kamui, un muy cercano amigo de ella.

Gackupo: "Buenos días compañera, como amanecimos?" – su cabello era morado recogido en una coleta bastante larga, sus ojos del mismo color, alto y esbelto, un aire atractivo ante las mujeres.

Luka: "No molestes Kam-" – no termina de articular la frase pues algo había llamado su atención, al abrir su casillero lo primero que ve es un sobre, tenía varios detalles y un corazón como estampilla en el dobles cuando se cierra – "Maldita sea, odio que esto pase…" – toma el sobre con sus manos mirando el remitente con letras de color negro "Hiyama Kiyoteru" una mueca se asoma de su boca, era la tercera de esa semana y estaba empezando a cansarle, mas con sus detalles en la escuela.

**FLASH BACK**

Todo era normal en la escuela, el maestro explicaba en la pizarra cuando tocan la puerta de la clase de Luka.

Maestro: - abriendo la puerta- "Si?... AH!" –se asusta al ver lo que mira, había alguien en un traje de oso gigante con una caja de chocolates y un corazón en el pecho que ponía "Luka"

La clase entera no dejo de reír y hacerle burla a Megurine por todo ese día, diciendo frases como "Lukaa te amooo, jajajajaja" algo que notablemente irrito demasiado a nuestra chica.

Luka: "Ki… Kiyoteru… Estas muerto!".

La siguiente había sido decorar el comedor con flores y moños por todos lados cual fue la sorpresa de todo el mundo al llegar a comer algo.

Chicos: "eeeh… que es todo esto?" –todos miraban alrededor había demasiado que delataba para quien era, desde listones hasta simples servilletas-

Gackupo: "Nee Megurine… tienes que ver esto" – Decía mientras la jalaba del brazo dentro.

Luka: -sonrojada de vergüenza entra y pone un pie aterrorizada era demasiado esta vez- "Ki… Kiyoteru! Tsk…"

Kiyoteru: "Hagan espacio… mi reina va a pasar" – dictaba con sus labios mientras hacia una reverencia, poco le duro hasta que un golpe en su rostro impacta fuertemente y lo manda a volar por el techo – "Te amooo" – gritaba a lo lejos.

Eso sin duda la había hecho enojar y había sacado lo peor de ella frente a toda la escuela, después de ver eso muchos juraron no volver a molestarla en mucho tiempo.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

La chica estaba a punto de romper la carta cuando su amigo se la quita y empieza a burlarse de ella después de leer el nombre del remitente.

Gackupo: "Oh Luka, eres mi luz… te amo tanto, jajajaja" – Dice en tono burlón y sarcástico mientras escapaba de su amiga quien lo perseguía por uno de los pasillos de la escuela solo para quitársela antes de que algo mas pasara.

Luka: "Vuelvee aquí Kamui" – Siente le falta el aire después de correr un rato detrás de él y se para en seco tratando de acompasar su respiración – "Maldición, perdí condición".

Gackupo: - Vuelve con su amiga y la mira- "Quizás deberías entrar de nuevo al club de karate" –le pone la carta enfrente de su rostro para ver su reacción, lo que hace que la joven quiera tomarla pero no lo logra y solo se cae al suelo. – "jajajaja ahora si estas por los suelos Megurine".

Luka estaba por decir una malcriadez cuando escucha a varios chicos que pasan por ahí hablar de algo que la deja intrigada.

Chicos: "Si, hoy llega a Gakuen, dicen que es hermosa aparte de ser casi una celebridad" – balbuceaban entre ellos cuando otro llega a su encuentro diciendo "Esta aquí, vamos o nos perderemos el verla" después de eso salen corriendo a la entrada del pasillo donde mucha gente se veía a lo lejos.

Gackupo: "Que rayos está pasando?" –Se distrae por un poco-

Luka: -se levanta rápido después de ver también en aquella dirección, acto seguido le arrebata la carta en su distracción- "Jaa!" – chilla en victoria y después la guarda en su saco escolar para romperla después, romperla allí sería algo perturbador si alguien la encontrara aunque fuera en pedazos.

Gackupo: -Sin tomarle mucha importancia le pregunta- "Quieres ir a ver qué está pasando?"

Luka: "De acuerdo".

Ambos caminan hasta donde se encuentra el tumulto, había demasiados estudiantes reunidos, la mayoría hombres no sabían porque había tanto alboroto hasta que por la puerta entra una chica de cabello verde tomado en dos coletas, sonrisa casi angelical y ojos verdes como esmeraldas, el uniforme negro le venía de maravilla, era un poco diferente pues parecía personalizado con bordes verdes que resaltaban su hermosa piel blanca.

Gackupo: "Oh… es hermosa" – Dice sin querer lo que había pensado sin dejar de mirarla.

Luka: -la mira también pero sin decir palabra alguna, sintió como algo se removió dentro al mirarla de verdad le parecía hermosa pero a la vez tristemente familiar- "… uuuhmm…" – musitó entre tanta gente.

Después de eso las clases comenzaron normalmente, todos se retiraron a sus aulas sin dejar de cuchichear acerca de la nueva estudiante que recién había llegado, con nuestra chica se discutía lo mismo solo que con más libertad ya que el maestro aun no había llegado al aula, Luka estaba cruzada de brazos en la ventana y Gackupo sentado en su escritorio hablando con ella.

Luka: "tanto alboroto por una chica" – dice en tono frio sin dejar de ver a su compañero.

Gackupo: "eh escuchado que es la hija del presidente, Mikuo Hatsune supongo que por eso está en boca de todos, o que, acaso estas celosa? – decía en tono burlón y perspicaz para enfadar a su amiga a propósito.

Luka: "Aun así es ridículo…"

Gackupo: "Si fuera ridículo no te hubieras quedado viéndola como la mirabas" – dice en forma picara a su amiga.

Luka: "Eeh… tsk… De que estás hablando?" – se empieza aponer nerviosa y ni siquiera ella sabia porque, se sonroja de la vergüenza y mira por la ventana.

Gackupo: "Hai hai… de todas formas ella jamás te haría caso" – dice en forma de reto lo que alborota a la pelirosa.

Luka: "De seguro es una chiquilla mimada, además… nadie se resistiría a mi…" – lo mira desafiante.

Gackupo por su parte muestra una sonrisa maliciosa y algo divertido "Entonces demuéstramelo… hagamos una apuesta Megurine" acto seguido le mira desafiante y le apunta con un dedo "Sal con Hatsune Miku… si te crees capaz, si ella acepta a salir por lo menos una vez contigo habrás ganado, claro que una cita de parejas" Aclaro después de terminar.

Luka no sabía si salir corriendo o golpearlo era oficial su gran boca jamás había dejado de escupir tonterías de manera impulsiva por lo que lo único que logra articular es un "No… me niego".

Gackupo: "Si tu ganas seré tu perro por un mes, y hare lo que quieras cuando quieras"

Luka: "… " – No sabía que decir, el tener que casi enamorar a una chica que no conocía era algo estúpido, por otra parte imaginar el sin fin de cosas que podría hacer con su amigo la incitaba a aceptar, por fin se desquitaría de tantas cosas que han pasado y él ni siquiera diría que no – "Esta bien acepto".

Sin darse cuenta había sellado un acuerdo con el cual su vida cambiaria con el tiempo, y como recordaría tantas cosas que había olvidado.

**CAPITULO 1.2**

''**APOSTANDO"**

Una chica pelirosa se lavaba su rostro suavemente en el baño del instituto después de haber salido de su clase de literatura, pensaba un poco la situación a la que se había encaminado al decir "Esta bien acepto" nunca pensó que usaría esas palabras para este tipo de ocasión, se sentía un aire un tanto tenso en ese lugar, "Amor" no era una palabra que ella considerara con gran valor, pues anteriormente no le había ido muy bien en esa situación de 'pareja'. Aprieta un poco sus dedos contra el lavado y se mira al espejo sintiendo nostalgia en el vacio del cristal.

** FLASH BACK **

Luka: "Amor, a donde vamos?" – decía sonriente tomando el brazo de su chico y apretándolo fuerte, realmente sentía que lo quería y sus mejillas se ruborizaban solo al mirarlo.

El chico solo se limitaba a mirarla y dedicarle una bella sonrisa "Iremos al cine a ver la película que tanto querías ver". Luka por su parte siempre sentía que su novio la mimaba mucho y eso le encantaba, el solo hecho de estar a su lado hacia que todo dentro de ella diera un vuelco agradable… Pero eso no duro mucho tiempo…

Luka: "Que..?" – Apenas puede articular palabra después de escuchar lo que había oído hace apenas unos segundos, teniendo enfrente a la persona que más quería diciéndole "Esto termino" fue lo más duro para ella, su corazón se apretaba y unas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos cristalizados – "Que? Que hice mal?" – se reprochaba interiormente y al mismo tiempo quería una respuesta coherente por parte de él, y por supuesto que valiera la pena escuchar.

"Estoy… interesado en otra chica…" fueron las últimas palabras de él antes de que se escuchara un fuerte manotazo en su mejilla dejándole lo último que quedaba de ella, lo ultimo… su odio.

** FIN FLASH BACK **

Sollozos, fue lo que resonó en las paredes de aquel lugar, su corazón había vuelto a reprimirse tantas cosas que había guardado pero no percibo que alguien estaba en esos momentos junto con ella.

¿?: "Estas bien?" – dijo una voz femenina tomando uno de los hombros de nuestra querida Luka con un tono de preocupación.

Luka por su parte al percatarse que no estaba sola, con sus brazos empieza a secarse las lagrimas, y sin voltear si quiera a mirar a la otra persona solo asiente "Si… estoy bien, gracias" toma sus cosas y sale avergonzada a paso firme y rápido de ahí.

¿?: "uuhmmm…" – murmuro al sentir un aura un tanto familiar venir de nuestra amiga Luka, de alguna manera sentía un parecido con una persona muy especial para ella. Mientras pensaba, alguien más entraba sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Rin: "Miku!... te eh buscado por todas partes, vamos que se nos hace tarde" – una voz un tanto chillona, estatura pequeña y cabellos rubios; Rin Kagamine 15 años de edad; primer grado.

Miku: "Per-perdón" –dice algo torpe y con voz un tanto avergonzada.

"Vámonos que se hace tarde"- replico la rubia tomándola del brazo y corrió con ella hacia lo que sería el comedor. Era la hora del almuerzo, Miku por su parte al ser nueva no sabía casi nada acerca del instituto, sabía lo básico, pero era un desorden en cuanto a recordar donde estaba cada lugar siempre terminaba perdida o en clases equivocadas.

El comedor era una sala grande, había barra para tomar la comida, cocineras y mesas donde quiera, no había paredes, las paredes solo estaban detrás de la barra de comida y la entrada, las demás eran ventanas gigantescas con las cuales podías apreciar casi todo el instituto, sus jardines y la entrada se veían perfectos.

Rin: "Lamentamos la tardanza chicos" – decía un tanto avergonzada tomando asiento en la mesa; en la mesa estaba un chico rubio muy parecido a ella, voz chillona y estatura media; Len Kagamine gemelo de Rin, 15 años.

Len: "Ya era hora, que hacían?" – decía un tanto intrigado.

Rin: "Miku tardaba en el baño"

"Ehh… Miku que hacías en el baño?" – preguntaba una chica de cabellos melocotón oscuro y ojos del mismo color, de estatura media Miki; 15 años.

Miku: "Nada importante…" – decía mientras se sentaba a comer con todos.

Estaban dispuestos a comer cuando… un grito se escucho por casi todo el lugar "Voy a matarte! Es oficial!", eran Luka y Kiyoteru al ser la tercera carta sería el tercer evento "amoroso" que tendría que llevarse a cabo, a pesar de ser rechazado no perdía las esperanzas.

Len: "ahí van de nuevo" –suspira-

Miku: "De nuevo?" –mira a su amigo un tanto intrigada.

Len: "Siempre pelean, Kiyoteru quiere algo con Luka pero ella siempre lo rechaza"

Miku: "Lu…ka?"

Rin: "Si, la chica de cabello rosa" – aclara la rubia mirando la escena un tanto divertida, Kiyoteru con un corazón de cartón puesto en su pecho, era realmente gracioso.

Miku no prestaba atención a sus amigos solo miraba la pelea entre ellos un tanto divertida y como un chico de cabellos morados trataba de calmar la situación, pero no podía parar de mirar a la chica de cabello rosa, se le viene a la mente la escena de hace unos minutos en el baño llenándose de ternura por dentro, sonríe para sí y se dispone a comer cuando su celular empieza a vibrar, ella da un brinco exaltada por sentir el modo vibrador, no estaba muy acostumbrada pero tenía que guardar silencio en sus clases.

Miku: "si?" – Contestando su celular- "si… permítame" – tapa con su mano la bocina del celular – "vengo en un momento" – y sale del comedor rápidamente sin dar más explicaciones.

Mientras tanto…

Gackupo: -tomando a Luka de los brazos- "Luka cálmate" – sentía como su fuerza no servía de mucho la chica realmente tenia energías de mas.

Luka: "Déjamelo lo matare!" –tratando de zafarse de Gackupo y con cara de perro rabioso.

Luka fue más fuerte en ese momento se safó del agarre de Kamui llegando a propinarle una cachetada a Kiyoteru, todos quedaron viendo la escena realmente parecía doler pero por otro lado el chico ni se movió ni inmuto sonido alguno solamente sonrió lo que hizo que la pelirosa se sonrojara de vergüenza y saliera de ahí rápidamente.

Gackupo: "Oeee Luka!" – La sigue pasando por un lado de Kiyoteru y susurrándole "Deja tus juegos Kiyoteru" después sale en la búsqueda de su amiga.

Kiyoteru: "…".

Al salir de ahí su rabia era notable, nuestra chica caminaba por uno de los pasillos sin escuchar que Kamui la llamaba.

Luka: "Como es posible esto… Tsk!"

Gackupo: "Luka espera" – la toma del brazo- "Por fin te alcanzo"

Luka: "Que quieres?" –lo mira irritada por lo sucedido-

Gackupo: "Olvidaste… ver… a Hatsune" – Le dice entre cortado por venir detrás de ella.

Luka ahora recuerda lo que había ido a hacer en el comedor, trataría de hablar con Miku y así empezar lo que había comenzado en el salón de clases hace unos minutos, ambos habían llegado al acuerdo de ir para verla después de esa clase pero con lo sucedido se le había olvidado.

Luka: "De todas formas no hubiera servido" – replica.

Gackupo: "Por que lo dices?" – dice soltándola suavemente del brazo.

Luka: "Deja que yo te enseñe algo" – se cruza de brazos – "Para poder enamorar a alguien debes conocer a esa persona, que le gusta y que personalidad tiene de esa manera sabrás como atacar".

Gackupo: "Y que eso no se logra acercándote?" – dice sarcástico y con una gota estilo anime.

Luka: "Esta vez iré mas especifica… Lily…" – le sonríe apuntándole con un dedo, el chico solo la mira por unos instantes con la mano en la barbilla y solo logra articular un "Ah!" captando lo que había dicho, Lily era una chica estatura mediana, cabellos rubios y muy atractiva que formaba parte del consejo estudiantil y que se moría por salir con Kamui pero este nunca le hacía caso.

Gackupo: "Que hay con Lily?" – pregunta confundido.

Luka: -suspira en derrota- "Sabes bien que ellos poseen los expedientes de los alumnos, pediré una copia de la de Hatsune" – camina dejando a su amigo atrás - "regreso a clases en unos momentos si me ausento mucho dile al profesor que tuve que atender unos asuntos".

Gackupo: "Esta bien…" –solo mira como se alejaba y camina en otro rumbo distinto.

Luka se encaminaba hacia una pequeña sala al terminar el pasillo del lado derecho, recorre la puerta esperando que Lily se encontrase ahí pero cuando vio a la rubia se dijo así misma "Bingo", la sala no era una muy grande había un escritorio al frente y detrás una pizarra, una gran mesa larga en forma de 'U' por todo el cuarto con muchas sillas y dos libreros con información de la escuela.

Luka: "Lily que bueno que te encuentro" – dice pasando a la sala.

Lily: "Megurine que milagro?" – dice tomando unos papeles del escritorio como a punto de salir de la sala.

Luka: "Ya te vas?"

Lily: "Si, tengo junta en otra secundaria"

Luka: "Necesito un favor" –dice como en suplica- "Tú que eres parte del consejo crees que puedas darme una copia de la información de una estudiante?" – Junta sus dedos índices con cara de perrito-

Lily: "Lo siento Luka yo no puedo darte esa información… el único que puede dártela es Kiyoteru…" –dice las palabras sin querer decírselas pues sabía lo que significaba para nuestra peli rosa ese nombre.

Por otro lado el nombre de "Kiyoteru" resonaba en su mente, como era posible que el seria quien le ayudaría en su apuesta, ahora siente un frio en la espinilla pensando en que hará para que le proporcione la información.

**CAPITULO 1.3**

"**APOSTANDO"**

Una chica de coletas y pelo verde caminaba en círculos afuera del instituto con un celular pegado en su oreja, murmuraba algunas frases incompletas "Si, está bien, estoy de acuerdo" por fin después de cansarse recarga su cuerpo en un árbol de cerezos perteneciente al edificio se relaja y siente que alguien la mira voltea y efectivamente alguien la miraba, era nuestro amigo Gackupo.

Miku: "Si papá, lo hare cuando salga si le diré a Meiko, aja, ya estoy por entrar… si, adiós" –y finalmente cuelga suspirando, su padre siempre hablaba demasiado era algo sobre protector con ella, ella era lo único que le quedaba después de que su esposa murió y siempre la cuidaba.

Gackupo: -se acerca a la pequeña Hatsune- "Ho-hola…"

Miku: "Hai…" –hace una pequeña reverencia en forma de saludo.

Gackupo: -pensando: sorprendente que modales tiene- "Disculpa, sé que no nos conocemos pero, podría preguntarte algo?" – dice algo nervioso esperando su respuesta, quizás un "No" por ser tan atrevido y pasa una mano detrás de su cuello.

Miku por otra parte no sabía que decirle, ni siquiera sabía su nombre y ya le quería preguntar algo, toma algo de aire y contesta con una voz dulce "Claro… Etto…" dice esperando que su compañero prosiga a decir su nombre.

Gackupo: "Ah, claro que tonto, soy Kamui, Gackupo Kamui" –hace reverencia algo nervioso como pudo ser tan tonto al no decirle su nombre.

Miku: "Kamui-san, adelante" – dice cortés.

Gackupo: "Tu… eres la vocalista de 'Green Leaf'?..." – pregunta algo temeroso.

Green Leaf era una banda de la ciudad que tocaba a nivel local, una vez lo presencio en un bar donde se vio con algunos amigos, y realmente la vocalista era igual a Hatsune, le había entrado curiosidad desde que la vio por primera vez en la escuela y no se quedaría con las ganas de saber, pues realmente su voz aquella noche le había fascinado.

Miku: "… Pues que te digo… si lo soy" –dice algo nerviosa jamás pensó que alguien podría conocerla dentro de esa gran escuela.

Gackupo: "Oh… jaja me encanta tu voz" – siente impactarse pues realmente la estaba viendo ante sus ojos.

Miku: "Bu-bueno debo irme, nos veremos Kamui-san" – hace una pequeña reverencia y sale corriendo para entrar de nuevo al edificio.

Gackupo: "Oee…" – se queda con sus palabras pues no alcanza a despedirse bien y también que saber algo mas, pero no había tenido oportunidad.

Por otro lado Luka rogaba a Lily con las manos en su pecho reverenciada realmente no quería tener que hablar con Kiyoteru de algo así.

Luka: "Por favor Lily, tienes que ayudarme" – rogaba.

Lily: "Ya te dije que no puedo, sabes que me encargo de las cosas fuera de la escuela, no de la información de los alumnos" – dice un tanto pujado pues en su intento de salir por la puerta Luka se había aferrado a su pierna y no la dejaba caminar bien.

Luka: "Hago lo que sea, pero no dejes que yo tenga que hablar con Kiyoteru" – sentía que sería inútil y seguramente Kiyoteru querría algo a cambio, el solo imaginarlo hace que su mente vuele en cosas como fotos semi-desnuda, o peor una cita… - Ci…ta? Oeee… - se levanta rápidamente tomándola por los hombros lo que hace que la rubia quede sorprendida.

Lily: "S-si?"

Luka: "Si me ayudas te consigo una cita con Gackupo" –le dice algo exaltada tirando sus últimas esperanzas, pues sabía que a Lily le atraía su amigo.

Lily: "… En serio?" – la mira algo incrédula.

Luka: "Si, te lo juro, pero ayúdame"

Lily empieza a pensar un poco las cosas, tener una cita con Kamui era su sueño frustrado, nunca había podido llamar su atención y quizás ahora era la oportunidad "Una cita verdad?" - pregunta una vez más sin creerlo- "Solos él y yo?" – siente como la sangre se le sube a la cabeza y su mente empieza a pensar cosas pervertidas haciendo que un poco de sangre salga de su nariz.

Luka: "ee…" – solo la mira y piensa que siempre había sido así algo pervertida pero también responsable.

Lily: - repone su cordura y responde- "Ven después de clases, tendré lo que buscas… por cierto de quien la quieres?" –pregunta algo intrigada, pues que Luka busque información de alguien no era normal en ella.

Luka: "Miku Hatsune" – responde algo temerosa no sabía si su amiga tendría alguna reacción equivocada.

Lily: "uuuhhmm… que paso con… Shion-san?"

La pregunta había hecho que Luka recordara el pasado con su antiguo amor, siente como una pesadez la inundaba, y si, Kaito Shion había sido la persona que le había roto el corazón…

Luka: "Ya termino, entonces me ayudaras?" – trata de sonreír y ni siquiera piensa que le habían insinuado a Hatsune con tal pregunta y al hacerlo no lo negó lo que Lily nota rápido y piensa que realmente está interesada en Miku.

Lily: "Si, por supuesto, pasa por la hoja después de clases" –le palma el hombro y sale de ahí.

Luka se quedo ahí unos momentos y después reacciona con el timbre ya era hora de entrar.

Luka: "Rayos..." – Dice y sale corriendo cerrando la puerta, al salir sin querer choca con alguien haciendo que retroceda un poco frotándose la cabeza – "Auuch…" – musita del dolor.

¿?: "Tssch…" –queda tirada en el suelo por el golpe- "Per-perdona".

Luka: "Descuida yo también tengo la…" – al mirar el suelo se encuentra con una bella escena, Miku Hatsune con el cabello algo alborotado y las piernas media abiertas, realmente se veía adorable lo que hace que Luka se sonroje- "Ah?..." – reacciona sin saber porque sus mejillas ardían, pero luego sintió que debía ayudarla – "Perdóname salí sin darme cuenta" –dice nerviosa extendiéndole una mano.

Miku: "Gracias" – toma la mano amablemente y se levanta – "Etto… Luka-san?" – dice implorando no se hubiera equivocado de nombre.

Luka: -se sorprende pues sería la primera vez que se encuentra con ella – "Ha-hai…"

Miku: -la mira por unos momentos realmente se parecía a alguien que conocía- "Etto… Cuál es tu apellido?" – pregunta teniendo algo de esperanza.

Luka: "Me-megurine… Disculpa como sabes mi nombre?"

Miku: "Megurine…" – balbucea sumergida en sus pensamientos no recordaba el nombre de aquella persona que alguna vez conoció en su infancia pero lo averiguaría.

Luka: "Hat-Hatsune?"

Miku: "Ha-hai… perdón, es que uno de mis amigos te conoce y bueno mientras… pasaba lo del comedor…"

Luka: "Ah, ya entiendo todo… uuhmmm… te-te importaría si alguna vez nos juntamos para el almuerzo?" – siente como su estomago dio vueltas con esa pregunta, era su oportunidad de acercarse pero a la vez no sabía porque sentía lo que sentía al mirarla.

Miku: "Si, me encantaría" –responde dándole una sonrisa realmente tierna.

La atmosfera era realmente agradable, en eso un vibrador en el chaleco de Miku comienza a arruinarlo, era un mensaje de Rin que al mirarlo lo primero que lee es un "Donde estas? Ya llego el maestro, ven rápido" al leerlo empieza a ponerse nerviosa pues se había perdido en su regreso.

Miku: "Disculpa, podrías decirme, donde está la clase 1-B?"

Luka: "uhhhmmm… esta en el último piso"

Miku: "Gracias" –se dispone a irse – "Nos veremos Megurine-san, y no llores que tus ojos se irritan demasiado, ne?" –le sonríe y después sale corriendo por el corredor subiendo las escaleras.

Luka no entendía a que se debía su último comentario solo se quedo callada mirando cómo se alejaba, después de unos momentos recordó que debía regresar a su clase, al llegar el maestro ya estaba explicando una cansada Luka abría la puerta corriéndola hacia la derecha.

Luka: "Per-perdón… por la tardanza" – dice entre cortado y esperando que el maestro le diera oportunidad de pasar, por otro lado la clase entera la miraba, en especial su amigo que tenía curiosidad por saber que le habían dicho.

Maestro: - en la pizarra con un libro en la mano y con la otra escribía- "Ah, Megurine adelante, Kamui me explico que estaba en la dirección, pasa y acomódate".

Luka siente un alivio y pasa a su pupitre, ya sentada empieza a sacar su cuadernillo y un lápiz, queriendo poner atención no podía por más que quería, su pensamiento se quedo en aquel pasillo en la sonrisa de Hatsune, que estaba pasándole?, una pequeña hoja de papel la saca de su pensamiento, voltea a ver quien la había mandado y su amigo le daba la seña de que había sido él. El papel decía "Como te fue? O.o cuéntame que paso? Si te la darán? Porque estas tan roja? ._.", con lo ultimo Luka se toca las mejillas notando que su sonrojo no había desaparecido y solo le responde un tanto nerviosa "Me fue bien, tendré la información +w+, y nada en especial, por cierto tienes una cita con Lily w" dobla el papel y lo pasa a su amigo que se sentaba detrás de ella.

Gackupo al leer la nota se para en seco golpeando el pupitre y gritando "QUE!?" a esto el maestro voltea y le mira.

Maestro: "Siéntate Gackupo, aun no es la hora de salida".

Gackupo: - avergonzado se sienta despacio siendo mirado por todos- "Hai…"

Luka ríe bajito por lo que había pasado, pasaron las horas de clases y por fin era hora de salida 3:00 P.M., nuestra chica terminaba de guardar sus cosas y nuestro amigo la esperaba fuera del salón, tenían que aclarar algunas cosas.

Luka: -tomando su bolso y camina hasta la salida del salón-

Gackupo: "Oeee… que es eso de la cita con… Lily?" – la mira realmente molesto, el la había evitado siempre por su lado perverso.

Luka: "Es algo que tuve que hacer" – camina un poco por el pasillo seguida por su amigo.

Gackupo: "Y porque yo?"

Luka: "Eras mi comodín, era eso o… Kiyoteru, brrr"

Gackupo: "Yo no debería ser tu comodín, se supone es una apuesta, porque tengo que ayudarte?" – la detiene pues seguía caminando sin siquiera mirarlo.

Luka: "No lo sé…" –se cuestionaba así misma.

Gackupo: "Sigue siendo una apuesta verdad?... o…".

Luka: "Por supuesto que sigue siéndola" – dice algo enfadada y le pasa de largo sin mirarlo.

Gackupo: -pensando: ya no estoy tan convencido- …

Gackupo pensaba que Luka estaba poniendo a Hatsune por encima de todo, eso no era normal, pero también estaba consciente que era decidida y nunca se había dejado pisotear por eso estaba en conflicto interno, lo único que le quedo fue suspirar en derrota e irse detrás de ella. Al llegar a la sala Lily estaba en el escritorio acomodando algunos papeles.

Lily: "Ah, Luka tengo lo que buscas" – mueve su mano a un pequeño cajón del escritorio sacando una carpeta-

Luka toma la carpeta un tanto emocionada y la abraza "Gracias Lily, te debo una" por su parte Gackupo entra atrás de Luka haciendo que Lily se sonroje.

Lily: "Ka-kam-kamui-san" – se pone nerviosa y se pone a moverse por lo mismo-

Gackupo: "uuhmmm… Hola Lily" – dice riéndose nervioso con una gota al estilo anime.

Luka: "Yo me voy…" –dice para salir rápidamente de ahí sin darle oportunidad a su amigo de hablar.

Gackupo: "Oeee!" –le grita y siente nervios por quedarse a solas con Lily-

La pelirosa miraba su reloj y corría al mismo tiempo tenía que coger el tren a tiempo sino llegaría tarde, al salir de la escuela nota como una cabellera verde se asomaba de una limosina, rápido dedujo que sería Hatsune y sonrió algo torpe para dedicársela a la peliverde, por otro lado la peliverde correspondía sonriendo de igual manera; fue algo fugaz pues nuestra chica tenía prisa, al llegar a la estación lo primero que ve es el tren, suspira de alivio pues había llegado a tiempo.

Luka: "Si!" – se dice a sus adentros subiendo y sentándose tratando de coger un poco de aire. Se relaja un poco en el asiento dejando que la brisa de la ventana le acariciara sus cabellos – "Espero que Gackupo no me odie por eso" – sonríe y luego recuerda lo que recién había adquirido, rápidamente empieza a abrir la carpeta y lo encuentra el expediente de Miku.

Nombre: Hatsune Miku.

Edad: 16.

Cumpleaños: 31 de Agosto.

Altura: 158 cms.

Peso: 42 kg.

Luka seguía leyendo un tanto intrigada conoció algunos aspectos de su personalidad, tenía muy buenas notas y había participado a nivel estatal en dos concursos de inteligencia rápida en los cuales había ganado, los idiomas dominantes, el español, ingles y algo de francés, practicaba tenis por las tardes y natación, tenia algunos dotes para la música y cantaba en el grupo 'Green Leaf'. Al terminar de leer "Green Leaf" se levanta de su asiento algo impactada jamás se imagino que ella fuera la vocalista, su acto toma algunas miradas de los presentes haciendo que se ponga nerviosa y volviendo a su asiento lentamente, realmente Miku era sorprendente, era lista, amable, inocente a lo que podía percibir, algo egoísta y además atractiva.

Luka: "Que rayos estoy pensando?" – se reprocha y guarda de nuevo la carpeta.

Después de unos minutos Luka bajaba del tren y ahora caminaba a su casa, le quedaba cerca y mientras caminaba pensaba un poco todo lo que había sucedido desde esa mañana, había apostado y ahora que sabia más o menos que hacer no sabía ni lo que realmente quería, resignada y cansada llega por fin un lugar que ponía en frente "Panadería Megu", a su padre, Luki Megurine; le encantaba hacer pan por ello había decidido poner una panadería.

Luka: -abriendo la puerta- "Ya llegue".

Luki: "Bienvenida a casa hija mía"

La casa de Luka era sencilla, tenía dos cuartos, la cocina y una sala donde había una televisión con una consola de videojuegos, una mesa en medio y varios arreglos florales, y el cuarto más importante para Luka, en el cual oraba por su difunta madre.

Luka: -sentándose en la sala- "Como te fue hoy?" –le pregunta a su padre mientras se acomoda-

Luki: "Bien hija, vendí mucho" –le dice con una sonrisa- "te hare algo de comer" –se disponía a levantarse cuando Luka le niega con la cabeza y le dice "No tengo hambre, pasare por esta vez".

Luka se levanta y camina con su bolso a su cuarto por otro lado su padre se preocupaba andaba menos animosa de lo normal y quizás era por algún problema, al entrar a su cuarto, el cual no era muy grande tenía su cama, una computadora, algunos posters, una ventana que daba a la calle, un armario y un librero; Luka se deja caer en su cama tomando su bolso y mirando de nuevo aquel reporte.

Luka: "Miku…" – decía a la nada sonrojándose suavemente – "Que está pasando?"

**Espero sus reviews! Por fa comenten! Y tendrán pastelitos gratis :3 jajajaja saludines nwn.**


	2. El Pasado

**Hola! muchas gracias por sus reviews x3! sinceramente se los agradezco de todo corazon (ya que no puedo darles pastelitos xD) jajajaja aqui en capitulo 2 :3 espero que les agrade TwT un saludin a todos! los quiero! un abrazo y un beso \^o^/**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

"**EL PASADO"**

El sol se ponía, en un parque dos niñas jugaban en una caja de arena, una; con cabellos verdes en dos coletas y la otra una pequeña piel blanca de cabellos rosas, ambos con vestidos del respectivo color de su cabello, pero la chica rosa tenía un gorro blanco de gato en su cabeza.

Las pequeñas jugaban a su castillo, una princesa y la otra el príncipe.

"Mi caballero del reino rosa ah venido a salvarme" – decía la de verde, le brillaban sus ojitos y sus mejillas ganaban color.

"Siempre te cuidare mi princesa"

"Siempre, siempre?" – insistía la pequeña verde.

"Siempre…" – prometió aquel día la niña de rosa.

La luz del sol iluminaba aquel espacio oscuro que había dejado la última imagen de ese pensamiento, ese pensamiento que nuestra Miku había estado soñando toda la noche.

"Umm…" – murmuraba apenas abriendo uno de sus ojos para ver la hora, faltaba exactamente una hora para entrar a clases, perezosa se talla las yemas de los dedos en su rostro y se sienta.

Suspira, y se levanta mirándose al espejo, realmente se veía cansada y es que, desde anoche no había dejado de pensar en aquella conversación con su padre…

**FLASH BACK**

En la cena, Miku y su padre platicaban de cómo habían sido sus días, el padre le contaba que tuvo una junta con mucha gente y que había sido realmente estresante, la pequeña contaba de sus clases y sus maestros, sus compañeros y…

Miku: "Padre…" – pronuncio en voz baja removiendo su comida con algo de nervios.

Mikuo: "Dime hija" – la mira notando su extraño comportamiento desde que se había sentado, por alguna razón Miku había estado jugando con sus manos y su comida, cosa que no hacia nunca.

Miku: "Recuerdas a tu empleado en la sección de producción… cuando tenias la fabrica?, aquel hombre de cabellos rosas…"

Mikuo: "Como olvidar a Luki, además ya sabes del fraude…" – dice nostálgico.

Luki había sido un empleado de la fabrica del señor Hatsune cuando estaba existente, anteriormente a ser el presidente, la fabrica tuvo que cerrarse por un fraude en la operación, del cual se había culpado al padre de Luka por haber participado.

Miku: "De verdad piensas que Luki tuvo algo que ver?"

Mikuo: "La verdad no lo creí, sabes que el siempre fue muy cercano a nosotros, mas su hija con la que jugabas tanto"

Miku: "…" – se queda en silencio sin decir palabra alguna solo mira a su padre – "Recuerdas el nombre de aquella pequeña?..." – pregunto con alguna esperanza en su interior e impaciente.

Mikuo: "Umm…" – posa su mano en su barbilla – "Solo recuerdo que Luki era Megurine, después del accidente de su esposa y de su hija no supe más de ellos, había escuchado que habían salido del país y habían partido a Inglaterra pero no estoy muy seguro, Porque preguntas?"

Miku: "…"

Miku había quedado en silencio no sabía que sentir, su corazón se acelero cuando confirmo lo que creía cierto, Luka era aquella pequeña niña con la que jugaba en su infancia, aquella que le había prometido que la protegería, sus mejillas ganaron color al recordarla, había cambiado mucho, ahora sabia porque al mirarla la sentía familiar, pero volvió a la tierra al recordar su accidente hace 12 años, ese accidente que le arrebato la vida de su madre y a la vez le arrebato su futuro…

** FIN FLASH BACK **

Miku suspira derrotada, aunque la haya encontrado no era mucha diferencia, además… ella ya tenía un pretendiente, se sacudió la cabeza y tomo algo de ropa para entrar a la ducha antes de irse.

Por otro lado Luka se había quedado dormida después de lo último que hizo, que fue ver el reporte la chica de cabellos verdes, Luka ya se había despertado hace media hora antes que Miku, y ahora se cambiaba frente al espejo tarareando una canción.

Luka: "Te regalo mi vida…" – sonreía mientras cantaba, su cabello húmedo le hacía sentir un escalofrío agradable al mezclarse con la brisa que se colaba por su ventana.

Mientras terminaba de vestirse, tocan la puerta pausadamente tres veces.

Luki: "Luka mi amor, ya está el desayuno si necesitas algo mas estaré abajo en la panadería"

Luka: "De acuerdo papá, gracias bajo enseguida" – termina de cambiarse acomodando las ultimas prendas, su falda y las medias negras que cubrían sus piernas – "Listo" – calza sus zapatos y camina hasta la cama tomando su saco escolar, lo palpa por encima y se encuentra con aquella carta que había guardado de Kiyoteru en el – "La había olvidado…"

Luki: "De acuerdo hija" – se marcha de ahí.

Con sus manos Luka toma la carta y la destroza en pedazos tirando los mismos a un pequeño bote de basura a un lado de su cama, toma el saco y se lo pone- "Que más hace falta..." – decía mientras miraba alrededor topándose con la información de Miku en el buro, lo toma con sus manos y lo mira detalladamente, dobla la hoja y la guarda en su bolso – "listo creo que es todo" – dice para salir de ahí cerrando la puerta e ir a desayunar.

Mientras tanto el padre de Luka que siempre se levantaba mucho más temprano que su hija, ya tenía el pan recién hecho y lo sacaría por charolas, la panadería estaba en un cuarto aparte de la casa de lado izquierdo, era un local mediano donde cabían varios refrigeradores, y 6 stands donde ponía las piezas de pan, sin dejar de contar la parte trasera que era donde lo preparaba en un cuarto especial.

Luki: "Haku ayúdame con las charolas por favor" – se asomaba desde la entrada del cuarto de pan.

Haku: "Hai…" – afirmaba mientras se ponía un mandil, ella era Haku Yowane una chica de cabellos blancos/grisaseos de ojos rojos, 18 años que trabajaba con él, ella trabajaba con él para pagar sus clases, las cuales eran por las tardes/noches. Haku tenía medio turno de mañana y por las tardes atendía Luki.

Después de unos minutos Luka se une en la panadería.

Luka: "Buenos días Haku" – contestaba sonriendo y acercándose.

Haku: "Buenos días Luka"

Luka: - caminando hasta el cuarto donde estaba su padre- "Papá ya me voy, nos vemos en la tarde"

Luki: "Que te vaya bien hija! Cuidate mucho y suerte"

Luka: "Gracias" – voltea a ver a Haku – "Cuídalo por mi si? Te lo encargo" –le sonríe-

Haku: "Claro, cuenta conmigo, suerte Luka… ah Luka!" – corre a detenerla.

Luka: "Que paso?" – se voltea a mirarla-

Haku: "Ya decidiste a que universidad iras?"

Luka: "Me temo que no… ni siquiera me acordaba" – se pone la mano en el mentón – "Te apetece si lo hablamos el fin de semana con más calma?"

Haku: "Esta bien, pero asegúrate de saber"

Luka: "Claro lo sabré" – le sonríe y trota por la acera dejando atrás su hogar.

En otro lugar Miku ya había desayunado y estaba lista para partir.

Miku: "Me retiro padre, lo veo más tarde" – hace una pequeña reverencia a lo que su padre aprovecha y le pone una mano en su cabeza – "Uh?" – alza un poco su mirada.

Mikuo: "Cuídate Miku, y recuerda ir a tus clases de Tenis de hoy, que ayer quedaste muy mal" – le quita la mano de encima.

Miku: "Si padre, lo que pasa es que tuve asuntos que atender con Meiko" –vuelve a su postura normal-

Mikuo: "Esa Meiko siempre te quita más tiempo de lo que dice, en fin, cuídate nos vemos más tarde"

Miku: "Si padre"

Y nuestra Miku se retira hacia su transporte de cada mañana, donde un chico de cabellos blancos la esperaba, traía traje negro y fumaba un cigarrillo antes de entrar a la limosina.

¿?: "Buenos días señorita" – le abre la puerta- "Por favor pase"

Miku: "No tienes porque ser tan formal Dell" – le decía entrando en la parte trasera.

Dell: "Usted sabe que no puedo actuar familiar enfrente de su padre, esta lista?"

Miku: "Si, partamos"

Dell: "Como usted diga" – cierra la puerta y luego se echa un chicle a la boca para que el aroma del tabaco no penetre el transporte, entra y acomoda los espejos – "Bien Miku, que música quieres oír?" – decía sin preocupación, su padre ya no estaba.

Miku: "La que sea está bien, solo conduce que estamos a 20 minutos" – dice indiferente mirando por la ventana, sin muchas ganas y con mirada perdida.

Dell: "Te pasa algo?" – voltea a mirarla por el espejo frontal.

Miku: "Solo conduce Dell, por favor" – rogaba sin ánimos.

Dell no muy satisfecho conduce la limosina poniendo una que otra canción para animar a Miku pero no surte efecto e intenta inducir algún tema.

Dell: "Y… como le va con sus clases? Todo en orden?"

Miku: "Si" – responde tajante.

Dell: "…" –suspira y mejor deja en silencio el resto del camino.

Mientras tanto Luka ya estaba arriba del tren que la llevaría cerca de la escuela venia parada agarrada de uno de los tubos de la parte de arriba mirando por la ventana, realmente había mucha gente en la mañanas lo que a nuestra chica le estresaba, de pronto siente una pesadez, una mirada empieza a mirar a los lados a ver quien la estaba viendo y se encontró con unos ojos llenos de odio y una cara arrugada al casi final del tren.

Luka: "Gackupo?" – pensó, y recordó que lo había dejado solo el día anterior, con su mirada dedujo que quizás estaba molesto.

Al bajar del tren Luka fue la primera en bajar, después Gackupo, Luka lo espero para poder hablarle y "Disculparse".

Luka: "Buenos días Ga…" – se quedo con las palabras en la boca, pues el no la saludo, paso de largo por su costado.

Luka al verlo lo que hace es jalarle la oreja y agacharlo, Gackupo nomas chilla por el dolor.

Gackupo: "Ay ay ay, está bien está bien… pero suéltame" – rogaba por quedarse casi sin oreja.

Luka: -lo suelta lentamente y suspira con el ceño fruncido- "Lamento haberte dejado ayer, es solo que el tren ya iba a partir y no podía quedarme más tiempo sino tendría que haber esperando más de la cuenta, y sabes lo mucho que papá se preocupa por mi…" – lo mira cruzándose de brazos.

Gackupo: "Esta bien Luka, no pasa nada, de hecho no paso lo que pensé que pasaría" – empieza a caminar haciendo que Luka también camine a su lado – "Y? ya tienes lo que querías?"

Luka: "Si! Sabias que es la vocalista de 'Green Leaf'?"

Gackupo: "Si ya lo sabía" – decía con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Luka: "Como lo supiste?... porque no me dijiste?" –le pega en el brazo.

Gackupo: "Auch… tranquila apenas me entere ayer, estuvimos hablando un poco y…"

Luka: "Hablando? Quienes?... Miku y tú? Porque?" –decía indignada pues eso no lo sabía.

Gackupo: "Tranquila… pierdes el control cuando hablamos de ella…"

Luka se da cuenta de lo que dice y apenas capta su exaltación, suspira y le pide perdón.

Luka: "Lo lamento".

Gackupo: "Luka…" –se detiene en seco- "Aun no recuerdas el accidente de hace 12 años?"

Luka: "… Sabes que no, ahora camina que se hace tarde" – dice seca sin ningún sentimiento en su voz y camina dejándolo atrás.

Su amigo se preocupaba por ella, tenía la certeza de que ese pasado estaba volviendo, mirando sus constantes reacciones por Miku le daba una pista vaga de lo que alguna vez platicaban en su niñez, Gackupo era un viejo amigo de ella desde jardín de niños, desde que tenía memoria siempre le escucho hablar de una chica de cabellos verdes, pero tras ese accidente no la escucho nombrar de sus labios nunca más.

Después de un rato llegan a la escuela, ya pasando la entrada Luka mira su reloj de muñeca marcando 7:50 A.M.

Luka: "10 minutos temprano, nuevo record para ti" –le sonríe a su amigo.

Gackupo: "Yo siempre llego temprano"

Ambos caminan hasta los casilleros donde toman sus libros para sus clases, para Luka fue una sorpresa no encontrar alguna carta de Kiyoteru lo que la extraño pero a la vez le alegro.

Gackupo: "Extrañas a tu pretendiente?" – le dice en tono burlón.

Luka: "Tienes que estar bromeando Kamui" – cierra su casillero y camina por el pasillo seguida por el – "Me alivia el hecho de que ya no molestara".

Mientras caminan, pasan a un lado de un grupo distintivo donde dos rubios, una chica de cabellos melocotón y una cabellera verde platicaban, al cruzarse Miku no pudo evitar desviar su mirada hacia Luka y al hacerlo sus mejillas se tornaron rojo carmesí.

Miku: "Aa… Bu-buenos días Megurine-san, Kamui-san!" – dice apartándose un poco de su grupo.

Luka: "Ha-hatsune… bu-buenos días" – decía torpe y caminando hasta ella.

Gackupo: "Buenos días Miku-chan" – aprieta sus dientes en una sonrisa, al decir "Chan" Miku se sorprende ni siquiera la persona más cercana a ella le decía así, pero decidió no decir nada, por otro lado Luka al escucharlo mueve su brazo dándole un codazo al chico de cabellos morados – "Auch…" – retrocede mirando a su amiga pero ella ni siquiera volteo a verlo.

Los amigos de Miku no paraban de mirar a Luka, ni sabían cómo es que la conocía pero no les agradaba en cierto modo, Rin por su parte puso una mueca encelándose de la pelirosa.

Rin: -se acerca tomando a Miku por el brazo- "Nee… Miku vámonos que se hace tarde" – la jala despacio.

Miku: "Ha-hai… que tengas un buen día Megurine-san, tu también Kamui-san!" – se despide casi siendo arrastrada y sintiendo como su corazón se desaceleraba conforme se alejaba con su grupo.

Luka: "Aa… I-igualmente!" – le dice siendo casi inaudible para la peliverde.

Gackupo: "… De que me perdí?" – la mira confuso.

Luka: "Te dije que ella caería ante mi" – decía en un aire de superioridad mientras caminaba.

Gackupo: "Solo porque te saludo? Si a mí también me saludo… y porque me golpeaste?" – decía medio confuso e irritado realmente le había dolido.

Luka: "De que hablas?"

Gackupo: "Ahorita, me diste un codazo mientras estábamos con Miku"

Luka: "Yo? Yo no hice eso" – le toca a frente a su amigo – "No estarás enfermo?"

Gackupo: "Si lo hiciste! Me golpeaste…"

Luka: "Deja de decir tonterías y apúrate que llegaremos tarde" – camina rápido adelantándose.

Gackupo mira a su rumbo extrañado, realmente no se había dado cuenta? O solo estaba jugando con él?, mientras se lo preguntaba corría detrás para llegar a tiempo a clases.

**CAPITULO 2.2**

"**EL PASADO"**

Las clases comenzaron y ambos chicos llegaron a tiempo para estas, pero Gackupo continuaba extrañado por la conducta anterior de su amiga, ante esto le escribe en una pequeña hoja y la pasa por debajo llegando a las manos de Luka.

Luka: -Toma el pequeño papel con sus manos, no sabría que diría no había nada porque mandar algo, o ella creyó eso- "A ver…" –la desdobla con cuidado sin ser vista por el maestro que explicaba el terror de cualquier alumno, 'Matemáticas' por ello no tomo importancia que alguien más la mirara, todos realmente ponían atención-

"Luka de verdad no recuerdas haberme golpeado o solo me tomas el pelo? ¬¬" lee lento la nota ya que aún se sentía algo torpe y sus pensamientos no dejaban de ser estos "Tienes que tomar la iniciativa" más sin embargo por otro lado, En verdad lo golpeo? Por qué haría eso? Un auto reflejo por cuidar a Miku? - "Tonterías…" - dice arrugando el papel y guardándolo, no recordaba haber hecho algo, así que prefirió no responder, además las dudas empezaron a invadirla.

Por otro lado una chica peli verde estaba en clases tratando de concentrarse, pero la imagen de Luka se le venía haciendo sus mejillas ganaran color, una pregunta la invadía también, "Por qué ella no me dice nada?... no me recuerda?" Intentó concentrarse, Rin había notado su extraño comportamiento, Miku era distraída pero no a tales extremos, pensó que quizás tenía algo que ver con Luka y su cabeza empezó a imaginar un sinfín de cosas creando un cierto odio hacia la peli rosa.

Rin: - Pensando: no dejare que nadie me aparte de ti Miku… eres mi mejor amiga… y no soportaría que me olvidaras…-

Len a lo lejos observaba detalladamente cada movimiento de Rin, se había quedado algo preocupado por lo que había ocurrido en la mañana su hermana no era de esa manera, y pensó que quizás se sentía acorralada por Luka, desde que tiene memoria Rin siempre fue amiga de Miku, Miku había sido quien había cambiado la forma de ser de su hermana, la primer persona en la que Rin confió fue en ella, lo que lo llevo a pensar que sentía a Luka una amenaza.

Miku estaba queriendo poner atención cuando siente que algo llega a su escritorio mira fijo y era una nota, la toma en sus manos y la pone enfrente de la pagina que el maestro estaba explicando, agacha su cabeza y empieza a leerla; "Tenemos que hablar del ensayo… -_- a la hora del almuerzo quiero hablar contigo owo, recibí una llamada de Meiko-san, quiere vernos mañana en la tarde para la tocada del sábado… 3 atte. Miki" una sonrisa se dibujo en el de la menor al leer la carta de su amiga, y escribe como respuesta "Esta bien Furukawa-san, lo hablaremos en el almuerzo ^3^".

Meiko era la encargada de la banda donde Miku cantaba antes llamada 'Red Leaf' donde Meiko era la vocalista, mas sin embargo por un accidente, sus pulmones se volvieron débiles dejándola sin otra opción más que dejar el escenario, un día cuando decidió crear una audiencia y estaba a punto de explotar por no encontrar a nadie de buena voz, Miki postuló a Miku quien por coincidencia la había acompañado ese día.

**FLASH BACK**

La audición había sido en el salón de ensayos donde había un cuarto de grabación, una pequeña mesa con varias sillas, y algunos sillones donde estaban los integrantes del grupo.

Miki: "Miku porque no participas?" – le pregunta a la peli verde que estaba sentada a un lado de ella – "Seria genial que estuvieras con nosotros".

Miku: "Claro que no Miki, es… mucho para mí" – movía sus dedos nerviosa en círculos, además temía por sí misma, Meiko de verdad daba miedo cuando se enojaba.

Miki: "Debes estar bromeando Miku, eres genial con las notas, a mi me encanta tu voz si quieres puedo decirle a Sakine-san" – se disponía a pararse cuando Miku la detiene sujetándola del brazo.

Miku: "No, espera Furukawa-san" – se levanta con ella sin soltarla –"Yo jamás podría".

Miki: "Tonterías… Sakine-san! Miku quiere pasar… uuhhhmmm…" – se corto, pues Miku ahora le tapaba la boca para que no dijera nada, rezo para que no la haya escuchado pero…

Meiko: "De acuerdo, Hatsune-san entra al cuarto y dame una prueba de lo que sabes".

Miku quedo helada, realmente tendría que pasar? Trago saliva y se excuso…

Miku: "Y-yo?... Yo no se ca-cantar… creo que estar aquí le coció el cerebro…" – se ríe nerviosa y algo sudorosa le había dado calor de repente.

Meiko: "Pasa, ahora" – su cara de irritación y desesperación hizo que Miku accediera.

Miku: "Ha-hai!" – responde rápido y entra a la sala de grabación toma los audífonos y se los pone, después acomoda el micrófono.

Meiko: "A la de tres Hatsune… 1… 2… 3…" – sube el volumen lo mas que puede para escucharla lo mejor posible.

Miku aun nerviosa cierra sus ojos y empieza a entonar la melodía, la dulce voz que se escuchaba era fabulosa, alcanzaba notas altas y bajas, su balance era perfecto, Miki se acerca a Meiko y le toma el hombro por la parte de atrás "Miku es lo mejor para nosotros, te lo aseguro". Meiko escuchaba complacida era la mejor de todas las que habían adicionado, después de que Miku termino de cantar, Meiko le pidió que se uniera y así fue como Miku se convirtió en la vocalista.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Pasaron los minutos y por fin había llegado la hora del descanso, nuestra peli rosa camina rumbo al comedor con el chico de siempre siguiéndola y llamándola.

Gackupo: "Luka… oye… Esperaaa!" – la peli rosa por fin se detiene y lo mira

Luka: "Qué pasa? Tengo hambre" – decía algo impaciente por seguir su camino.

Gackupo: -Toma algo de aire antes de hablar- "Sabes, estaba pensando que quizás deba reducirte el tiempo de la apuesta… ya que eres muy buena quizás… podrías hacerlo en menor tiempo"

Luka: "Ah…" -recuerda y se sonroja- "Po…porque te interesa tanto?" – lo mira irritada y sin ánimos, no tenía nada en su estomago desde la mañana y realmente necesitaba alimento.

Gackupo: "Quiero ver si es cierto lo que tanto presumes, que cualquiera caería a tus pies, y que mejor manera que esa" – se cruza de brazos casi triunfante sabia que quizás Luka no le tomaría mucha importancia.

Luka: "Pero…" –se pone un poco molesta, Realmente sonaba tan arrogante? La suerte parecía querer jugarle una mala broma ya que justo Miku venía en su dirección acompañada de Miki, Rin y Len, al verlos por alguna razón le desagrado la compañía de Len siendo tan impulsiva dice sin pensar - "Ahora veras Gackupo" - dicho esto avanzo a paso firme hasta Miku y la miro a los ojos sonrojándose "Ha…Hatsune-san".

Miku: "Sí?" – Dice la chica sorprendida y al encontrarse con sus ojos se queda media pasmada pero intenta reaccionar –"Digo… Qué se te ofrece Megurine-san".

Rin solo miraba la escena enojada y con puchero no era posible que hasta en esos momentos la peli rosa apareciera, era algo inusual y eso le irritaba de sobre manera.

Luka: "Yo…" - Siente le tiembla la voz pero continua - "Qui-quisieras… almorzar conmigo?"- Todos quedan con unos ojos enormes viéndolas, Rin aprieta los dientes celosa de su amiga y Gackupo se queda sin palabras, jamás espero fuera en serio lo de que ahora vería, y Miku sin palabra alguna, con ese sonrojo que hacía que Luka sintiera algo en su corazón al verla tan linda.

Miku: "Megurine-san…"

Rin: "No puede!" – Dice abrazándola del cuello –"Tenemos pendientes que resolver" – miente esperando que Miku fuera cómplice de su falsedad.

Luka: "Ya veo…" – Dice tristemente.

Miku: "Megurine-san" – Dice zafándose de Rin y tomando su mano suavemente - "Almorzare contigo con gusto" – Le dedica una sonrisa tan encantadora que hubiera derretido a cualquiera, pero Luka se mantuvo firme aunque más sonrojada ante tales hechos, la peli verde se gira a mirar a Rin –"Por favor, les encargo lo demás, yo les ayudare más tarde, Miki te veo a la salida" – Dicho esto soltó la mano de Luka y camino derecho, Luka giro y camino junto a ella con un aire de superioridad y le sonrió a su amigo Gackupo, el cual aún estaba pasmado, y así se alejaron.

Rin: "Esto… Es un sueño verdad?" –pregunto mirando a Len, quien negó con la cabeza.

Len: "No, pero si lo fuera… no sería para ti" – Dice sonriendo y sigue su camino hacia el comedor, Rin lo sigue gritándole por dejarla sola, Miki por su parte no dijo palabra alguna solo sonrió, ella sabia porque Miku estaba siendo así… ella sabia quien era esa peli rosa en su vida, o a lo que recordaba en sus días cuando Miku hacia búsquedas minuciosas por internet de una chica a la que añoraba encontrar y su descripción era similar al físico de Luka.

Gackupo: "Luka…" – Dice algo inquieto pero sin poder hacer mucho, no espero que su provocación fuera a tener tal resultado, solo quería hacer enojar a Luka para hacerla pagar por el mal rato que paso el día anterior, resignado fue al comedor y para su sorpresa no vio a las dos chicas por mucho que mirara, después siente una presencia y voltea su rostro mirando a un chico de cabellos negros.

Kiyoteru: "Kamui-san, has visto a Megurine-san? Quiero hablar con ella…" – Dice serio y cabizbaja.

Gackupo: "Que quieres? No te cansas que buscarla? Que otra señal quieres?" – decía algo molesto apretando los dientes.

Kiyoteru: "Solo quiero hablar con ella… es cosa de los dos…" - Se toma la nuca con una de sus manos.

Gackupo: "Pues no sé donde este, así que vas a tener que buscarla por tu cuenta…" – pasa por un lado de el sin mirarlo.

Kiyoteru: "… Eso hare, gracias" – se acomoda sus lentes y camina del lado contrario.

En otra parte la suave brisa y el calor del sol se sentían de verdad muy agradables, al menos mejor que ese olor a comida mezclada y griteríos del comedor, la chica peli verde disfrutaba del grato ambiente del momento.

Sentarse bajo un árbol en uno de los costados de la escuela quizás no fue la mejor idea, quizás para ella estaba bien, pero para la hija de un adinerado empresario, Sería eso algo realmente agradable? Mas porque en su arranque de orgullo, si de orgullo, no pretendía emplear otra palabra para el enfado que sintió al ver a la chica con Len, volviendo a eso, en su arranque olvido que no tenía comida para dos en su bolso, solo tenía un obento el cual siempre comía con Gackupo en el comedor y solo con comida suficiente para ella, pero ante todo debía ser cortés, se lo ofreció a Miku sin pensarlo, pero Miku decidió lo compartieran, al fin y al cabo la peli verde no solía comer demasiado.

Luka: "Perdón por el inconveniente…" – Dice bajito un poco avergonzada.

Miku: "No te preocupes Megurine-san… con tu compañía es suficiente para mi…" – Dice en un arranque recordando el pasado después se da cuenta de lo que dice entrando en un estado nervioso – "Ahh… perdón digo que es muy gratificante comer con alguien más… y mas sin es con alguien nuevo, No crees?" – pregunta riéndose nerviosamente y tratando de reponer lo que dijo.

Luka: "Yo…" – Se sonrojo al tomar por otro lado sus palabras y piensa, "De verdad le agradare de ese modo?... yo…" se siente un poco abrumada y Miku la mira sin entender, hasta que de pronto Luka la mira fijo, después de todo fuera como fuera era su oportunidad de concretar algo más, recordando un poco su información decidió tomar un primer paso - "Llámame por mi nombre, no es necesario tampoco el san".

Miku: - Sonrió ampliamente y asintió- "Gracias, Luka-chan, tú también puedes llamarme por mi nombre".

Luka: - Sintió extraño al oír su nombre con chan, generalmente no lo oía cuando se dirigían a ella, pero no quiso decir nada- "Claro… Miku…" - Esto último lo dice con una mirada fija y encantadora, también con un tono muy provocador, Miku sintió su corazón a mil de un momento a otro y se limitó a bajar su cabeza, Luka sonrió y sigue comiendo, sintiendo era suficiente por ese día.

Pasada la hora del almuerzo ambas chicas se levantan para dirigirse a sus clases, pero antes la más pequeña toma la mano de nuevo muy suavemente y mira a la mayor.

Miku: "Gracias… Luka-chan… me la pase muy bien… contigo" –Le sonríe-

Luka: "Gracias a ti por aceptar y no molestarte por estar aquí y con poca comida" -Sonríe también y ambas ríen, Luka ya había decidido no hacer más por el momento, tampoco quería parecer una psicópata y asustar a Miku, pero aun así su corazón se sintió diferente, una alegría interna la invadido y la dejo con una sonrisa, la cual seguramente permanecería durante el resto del día. Se despidieron finalmente y tomaron rumbos diferentes para llegar a sus clases.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo rumbo a su salón, la intercepta alguien no muy de su agrado.

Kiyoteru: "Megurine-san"

Luka: "Ay no… Kiyoteru pensé que ya…" – no termina de hablar cuando el chico la interrumpe.

Kiyoteru: "habías aclarado todo… si lo sé… solo…" – la mira algo cansado – "Quería preguntarte si Kamui tiene algo que ver con Lily".

Luka lo mira algo asombrada, Ahora le interesaba Lily?, se cruza de brazos para mirarlo fijamente "En realidad no lo sé, pero a Lily le encanta Gackupo".

Kiyoteru: "Eso lo sé, solo me preocupa ella… Kamui-san se lleva mucho contigo… nunca te has preguntado si siente algo por ti?"

Luka: - Lo mira y termina por reírse abruptamente enfrente de el tomándose el estomago y tapándose la boca – "Jajajajajajajajaja… que buena broma" – se limpia algunas lagrimas que le salieron de tanto reírse.

Kiyoteru: "En serio nunca lo has considerado?..."

Luka: "No, y jamás podría, Gackupo es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo… siempre ah estado conmigo desde que yo tenía 6 años"

Kiyoteru: "Bueno… lo mismo digo de Lily, es mi amiga y no estaría realmente contento si algo así pasara… desde ayer veo a Lily algo diferente y me asusta… alguien me conto que estuvo con Kamui en la tarde por eso quería preguntarte…".

Luka: "Pues no, no sé nada al respecto y con tu permiso voy tarde…" – Comienza a caminar pasando al lado de él y el la toma del brazo.

Kiyoteru: "Por eso me enamore de ti… eres tan decidida… pero tan difícil…" – La suelta- "Prometo no molestarte de nuevo… solo cuando sea necesario… nos vemos" – empieza a caminar también del lado contrario y con los puños apretados sintiendo como su corazón se apretaba sin poder decirle nada mas, había intentado casi todo, y le era imposible así que había decidido dejarlo.

Luka: "… Raro…" – decía mientras lo miraba alejarse pero a la vez sentía paz en su interior, no la molestaría con eso y eso era genial.

Al llegar a su salón el maestro no había llegado todavía lo que la hizo calmarse y sentarse alegremente en su pupitre sonriendo como tonta pensando en Miku.

Gackupo: "Quiero detalles ahora" –le exige sonriendo y deduciendo por su semblante alegre que quizás hubiera pasado algo más.

Luka: "No quiero darlos" – Responde con la sonrisa intacta-.

Gackupo: "Merezco saber cómo va nuestra apuesta"

Luka: "Confórmate con saber que ya nos llamamos por el primer nombre" – Le hace la seña de amor y paz en forma de triunfo.

Gackupo: -Queda con ojos enormes- "Que?, es en serio?... Jojo, eres grande Luka… es sarcasmo, le hubieras arrebatado un beso" – Dice juguetón y sonriendo.

Luka: "No le veo lo gracioso para mí es un gran avance…" – Recuerda lo que dijo Kiyoteru y se voltea mirando fijamente a Gackupo – "Que paso ayer entre Lily y tú?...".

Gackupo: "Ah?... Nada especial…" – Trata de evitar el tema mirando a otro lado.

Luka no pudo proseguir con su interrogatorio pues el maestro ya había entrado y la clase se ordenaba para tomarla, pero definitivamente averiguaría que paso el día de ayer entre él y Lily.

**CAPITULO 2.3**

"**EL PASADO"**

Los minutos pasaban lentos para la peli rosa, solo miraba por la ventana, el día estaba perfecto para salir y ella encerrada "escuchando" lo que el maestro decía o más bien lo poco que decía lo codificaba a casi nada, su mirada se enternecía mirando el cielo, con una sonrisa recuerda su hora de descanso dejando que el recuerdo la invada en una sensación realmente extraña.

Gackupo por su parte pensaba un poco en que haría después de clases, seguramente su amiga insistiría, la conocía muy bien y sabia que ella no lo dejaría en paz hasta que le hiciera decirle, un poco nervioso empieza a jugar con la goma de borrar dibujando en su centro con su lapicera recordando lo que había hablado el día anterior con Lily.

**FLASH BACK**

Luka se había retirado y lo había dejado solo con la rubia lo que hace que torpemente empiece a retroceder hasta la salida para poder escapar. Lily al notarlo camina un poco hasta el cogiéndole de la muñeca y lo mira a los ojos con una mirada un tanto triste.

Lily: "Por favor… espera, no te vayas"

Gackupo: "Lily yo…" – decía un tanto apenado todo había pasado tan rápido que no lo había asimilado y Luka tenía la culpa de todo.

Lily: "No hables… sé lo que quieres decir… Pero por favor, hablemos un poco" – le suelta la muñeca mirando el suelo un tanto desganada.

Gackupo con un poco de pena accede y se queda a platicar con ella, Lily prepara un poco de café y ambos se sientan en la mesa que estaba en el centro de la habitación, el aire movía las cortinas era un hermoso atardecer.

Gackupo: -empieza a jugar con el asa de la taza- "De que querías hablar?"

Lily: -suspira en derrota realmente parecía que este chico no tenia tacto alguno- "Sabes que… me gustas, creo que la escuela entera lo sabe y bueno… se que yo no pero… podría saber las razones?"

Gackupo sentía un nudo en la garganta, no se espero que ella preguntara eso, mucho menos que tuviera que responderle en ese momento, tomo aire y cuando iba a pronunciar una palabra sus ojos miraron a una Lily atenta, tanto que sentía incomodidad con su mirada.

Gackupo: "Etto…" –Traga saliva sintiendo un pequeño golpe en el pecho – "Es que realmente no estoy interesado en nadie por ahora… pero si lo estuviera, creo que sería más tu forma de… proyectarte conmigo, no digo que no seas linda eres… hermosa pero realmente no me atraes mucho que digamos" – lo había dicho ahora solo esperaba un insulto o algo peor por parte de ella, pero no, nada salió de su boca solo sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco.

Lily: "Entiendo… bueno, sabes que, no me rendiré, tú me interesas y mucho; puedo parecer extraña la mayoría del tiempo, pero también tengo mi lado amable y distinguido" – se cruza de piernas – "Supongo que la cita que Luka me prometió no se llevara a cabo".

Gackupo: -suspira- "Saldré contigo… este sábado te parece bien?" – dice no muy convencido.

Lily se queda sorprendida, De pronto había accedido?.

Lily: "Que te hizo cambiar de opinión?" – pregunta intrigada y volviendo a una posición normal.

Gackupo: "Quiero ayudar a Luka, es todo"

Lily: "… Luka, Está interesada en Hatsune?"

Gackupo: "Pues… ella y yo apostamos… si ella lograba tener al menos una cita con Hatsune, yo sería su 'perro' por así decirlo por un mes, pero más que una apuesta para mi es una forma de ayudarla a recobrar algo que perdió…"

Lily: - mirándolo más de cerca- "Se que Luka es tu amiga… pero, haces muchas cosas por ella, Acaso te gusta?".

El peli morado se levanta exaltado negando rotundamente lo que Lily había dicho.

Gackupo: "Cl-claro que no!, no es eso… solo quiero ayudarla"

Lily: "Ayudarla a qué?" – se levanta también cruzándose de brazos.

Gackupo: "Es algo… personal no puedo decírtelo" – dice algo nervioso y queriendo escapar.

Lily: - Aprieta una de sus manos- "Entonces, Que ganaras tu si Luka pierde?"

Gackupo: "Luka es despistada ni siquiera lo noto… Solo quiero que vuelva a ser feliz es todo"

Lily entrecierra sus ojos incrédula y Gackupo lo nota, en un movimiento por alcanzar la salida Lily le toma por el cuello del uniforme y lo jala hacia atrás cayéndose, después se sienta encima de Gackupo; Gackupo por su parte se queda inmóvil sintiendo una incomodidad y un sonrojo en su rostro.

Gackupo: "Qu-qu-que estás haciendo?"

Lily: "Me vas a explicar ahora lo que pasa… y porque es tan importante que Luka este con Hatsune-san"

Gackupo: "Si lo hago… te quitas?"

Lily: "Si…"

Gackupo suspira en derrota y empieza a relatarle la pequeña historia "Luka hace 12 años sufrió un accidente de automóvil, ella iba con su madre cuando paso… por desgracia ella falleció y Luka estuvo grave meses en el hospital… Su padre había tenido problemas en donde trabajaba, lo habían culpado de un fraude… cosa que al final se demostró que no tuvo nada que ver, pero fue meses después de la muerte de la madre de Luka y antes de la recuperación de ella… pero… cuando Luka despertó no recordaba nada anterior a ese día, se olvido de muchas cosas y una de las cosas que olvido fue a Hatsune, Hatsune era la felicidad de Luka, desde que era su amigo… siempre estuve a su lado… porque…" -se intenta parar sentándose y tomando a Lily por los brazos- "Por favor déjame ir… esa es la verdad" – se pone algo inquieto al igual que su corazón al recordar cosas que no quería.

Lily forcejeaba contra Gackupo al tiempo que trataba de asimilar todo lo que había oído, para su mala suerte el ruido fue más fuerte que sus voces y alguien abrió la puerta viendo algo comprometedor en la escena que presencio, ambos chicos se quedaron helados era uno de los prefectos el cual se quedo estático sin palabras, Lily se quito rápido tratando de convencer que no era nada malo, Gackupo por su parte salió corriendo de ahí sin más que decir, Lily se sintió aterrada que algo pudiera ocurrir, se le vería mas mal de lo que ya la ven en la escuela.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Realmente no sabría que decirle a Luka, pero definitivamente no le diría la verdad, odiaba mentir pero era su única salida, también pensaba que después tendría que disculparse con Lily, había salido sin decirle nada, y a decir verdad no había asentado bien lo de la cita.

Miku por otra parte estaba en clases poniendo atención cuando su celular empieza a vibrar, al sentirlo palpa su saco escolar buscándolo, cuando lo encuentra lo saca y lo pone debajo del pupitre mirando de reojo al pizarrón tratando de que el maestro no se diera cuenta de lo que hacía, abre el mensaje y lo lee "Iré a recogerte esta tarde princesa, besito" su mirada no toma ningún semblante distinto ni emoción ni tristeza, cierra el celular y lo guarda de nuevo, toma su lapicera y sigue con la clase.

Después de unas horas las clases por fin habían acabado, Luka se levantaba de su lugar estirándose y bostezando realmente se había sentido aburrida.

Gackupo: "Me adelantare tengo cosas que hacer, Me esperas aquí?" – toma su mochila y sale de ahí sin mirarla y sin esperar respuesta de ella.

Luka: "Claro… que extraño… Ah lo olvide! Grr debí seguirlo, rayos… quiero saber que paso ayer" – decía en puchero y recargándose de espaldas en la ventana.

Miku salía de su salón de clases sola, había tenido que ir al baño y justo habían terminado las clases, caminaba por el pasillo cuando recordó que debía hablar con Miki, toma su teléfono y la llama "Hola Miki, Donde estas?, No querías hablar conmigo del ensayo de mañana?... Hai… en la biblioteca… ok voy para allá" después de saber su ubicación cuelga, y empieza a caminar un tanto apurada, pues la esperaban y odiaba hacer esperar.

Gackupo había ido donde estaba Lily y ella estaba a punto de irse…

Gackupo: "Espera Lily… quiero, disculparme por lo de ayer" – dice apenado.

Lily: "… Te perdono, ahora me dejas pasar?" – dice en tono apagado tratando de salir pero Gackupo le bloquea la entrada – "… Es en serio?"

Gackupo: "Aun está en pie nuestra cita… es el sábado, te estaré esperando en la plaza a las 11 A.M." – deja de bloquearle el paso y se pone a un lado de la puerta – "Por favor… no faltes" – se acomoda mejor su mochila y sale de ahí con la cabeza agachada, Lily por su parte se queda parada enfrente de la puerta.

Lily: -suspira y abraza sus papeles- "… Baka…" – dice bajito con los labios apretados.

Luka seguía en la ventana, al sentir el aire fresco en su cabello se voltea a mirar el cielo, realmente estaba hermoso ese color naranja pintando la ciudad, suspira y agacha su mirada, al hacerlo su corazón se paraliza por completo… su respiración se corta y siente una tensión en su espalda, siente como sus pupilas se dilatan y su cara toma un semblante horrible.

Luka: "… No puede ser" – abre un poco la boca de lo sorprendida que estaba, y no era para menos un chico alto de tez blanca estaba en la entrada recargado sobre una limosina con los brazos cruzados.

Luka retrocede respirando cortado su nivel cardiaco había disminuido, tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos, tomo su bolso y salió corriendo rápidamente por el pasillo, con cada paso sentía que su corazón se apretaba, Porque iba a ese lugar? Ni ella sabia… pero la limosina era familiar… y conforme sacaba mas conclusiones su pecho dolía y su boca se apretaba en desesperación…

Gackupo por su parte entraba al salón, al no ver a la peli rosa se desesperó "Ahora donde te metiste Megurine…" camino un poco más adentro y se dirigía a cerrar la ventana, cuando voltea hacia abajo sus ojos se abrieron horrorizados… "Tengo que encontrar a Luka rápido" dijo en sus adentros pero ella demasiado tarde la chica peli rosa corría hacia la salida lo que hizo que el peli morado saliera corriendo en su dirección.

Nuestra chica llega a donde estaba aquel chico, jadeando y tomándose las rodillas…

¿?: "Luka?" – pregunta el chico quien se acercaba, Realmente era ella?

Luka: -recupera su postura y se levanta mirándolo- "…" – ahí estaba frente a ella… aquella persona que le había roto su corazón… Kaito Shion…

Kaito: "Cuanto tiempo sin verte…" – la mira detenidamente – "Has crecido bastante…"

Luka: -aprieta su boca- "Que haces aquí?" – pregunta secamente arrugando su rostro.

Kaito: "Tsu… tu eres la que corres por verme" – decía orgullosamente- "Obviamente espero a mi prometida…" – sonríe triunfante ganando solamente que Luka retroceda y sienta su pecho mas obstruido.

Luka: "No… No puede ser… Tu… Hatsune?" – es lo que logra articular.

Kaito: "Fuu… La conoces?, eso lo hace más difícil… recuerdas… La chica por la que te deje?" – su tono sínico retumbaba en los oídos de Luka, Miku era aquella chica por la que la había dejado?...

Luka en un arranque de locura camino a paso firme hasta Kaito y le iba a propinar una cachetada cuando siente que unos brazos la apresan y toman por la espalda…

Luka: "Suéltameeeee" – gritaba desesperada y queriendo romper en llanto, no sabía porque, pero quería llorar, pensaba que ya lo había superado, entonces, No lo había olvidado como ella creía?.

Gackupo: "Tranquila Lukaaa" – trata de poner más fuerza pues no la podía controlar – "Que rayos haces aquí? Menta remojada"

Kaito: "Tu siempre tan lindo, pelota de frutilla" –suspira- "Escuchen… yo lo único que busco es a mi prometida Hatsune… Si no les importa pueden dejarme en paz?"

Gackupo: "Tu… prometida?"

Después de escuchar eso Luka dejo de pelear y quedo realmente nockeada, Gackupo sentía un peso encima, Como podía jugar el destino de esa forma?, Luka pensaba en sus sentimientos y lo único que pudo descubrir fue que no era por el… realmente no era por el… le dolía el hecho de que Hatsune tuviera una persona a su lado y no fuera ella, miro detenidamente a Kaito sin decir palabras lo único que quería era correr pero se vería como una gallina frente a un lobo que quiere aprovecharse de una niña inocente… toma aire y se cruza de brazos más calmada.

Luka: "Eres un patán… seguro estas detrás de Miku por su dinero…"

Kaito: "Si así fuera… no es tu asunto, ella me quiere y es mía…"

Luka: "No estés tan seguro"

Kaito: "De que hablas?..." – dice intrigado por las palabras de la chica.

Luka: -le apunta con el dedo- "Hatsune Miku es mía"

Los dos chicos se quedan con la boca medio abierta, Luka había cambiado totalmente, lo que preocupaba a Gackupo, Luka a veces tomaba un estado donde todo lo que decía no tenía razón ni ciencia, bastante impulsiva y decía las cosas sin pensar.

Luka: "Te apuesto que puedo arrebatártela sin siquiera sudar Shion…" – dice desafiante y con la mirada nublada.

Kaito: "Tu?... jajajajaaja, tienes que estar bromeando Megurine" –se acerca a la chica mirándola enojado.

Luka: "No estoy bromeando… te la arrebatare, cobarde poco hombre" – aprieta los dientes realmente enojada.

Kaito: "Fuu… Acepto el reto Megurine… Quien gane se queda con ella… eres tu quien se quiebra el corazón con sus acciones…"

Al escucharlo Luka volvió a la tierra; su amigo quien la miraba extrañado; y la voz de Miku anunciándose atrás de ellos.

Miku: "Hola…" – dice con un signo en su cabeza, no entendía porque estaban ahí – "Luka, Kamui-san".

Kaito: "Y para mi amor?..." –se le acerca tomándola de la cintura – "Debemos irnos o llegaras tarde a tu clase de tenis amor"

Miku: "Lo había olvidado" –dice algo incomoda por el agarre, realmente no le gustaba que Luka la viera con él, por su parte Luka solo se tragaba su rabia y desesperación.

Miku se despide de nuestros amigos, pero regalándole una sonrisa tierna a la peli rosa, Kaito noto esto y rápido dedujo el porqué Luka estaba tan confiada, mas sin embargo el tenia ventaja, estaba comprometida con él y no tenia que temer, después de arrancar el motor Luka cae al suelo algo confundida.

Gackupo: "Lu-Luka… En que te has metido?" – decía un chico de cabellera morada, el chico estaba impactado por lo que había presenciado.

Luka: "Yo…" - se decía interrogándose ahora porque lo había hecho, sus cabellos rosas se teñían de un color más oscuro. En su interior residía la angustia de aquella conversación, la rabia le había jugado mal en esos momentos pero nuevos sentimientos crecían muy dentro mientras miraba como una limosina negra se alejaba de la entrada de la escuela.

Si… Realmente fue algo impactante para mi, él como en unos días cambio mi forma de ver a Hatsune-san, el como Kaito se había vuelto mi rival y como yo me había vuelto a enamorar…

* * *

**Sayonara! =D**


	3. Inocencia

**CAPITULO 3**

"**INOCENCIA"**

Apenas amanecía, pero el sol no brillaba en el cielo, estaba lleno de nubes como si fuera a llover en ese instante pero no, solo estaba nublado, corría aire fresco era un clima que anunciaba las lluvias de otoño y daba hincapié a empezar el invierno.

Luka se había levantado temprano siendo sábado no tenía que ir a la escuela, mas sin embargo tenía que ayudarle a su padre en el negocio, pero su mente andaba en otra parte por lo cual actuaba con algo de torpeza lo que su padre notó de inmediato.

Luki: "Cuidado Luka! Eso es sal, no azúcar!" – le grita tomándole las manos y apartándolas de la mezcla para el pan.

Luka: "P-perdón" – apenas se daba cuenta de lo que iba a hacer y suspira agobiada, se sienta cerca de su padre y se frota los sienes con sus dedos.

Luki se acerca a su hija y se sienta a su lado mirándola algo preocupado.

Luki: "Pasa algo amor?" – le toca la frente – "Uhhmm… no tienes fiebre, Que pasa?"

Luka: "Como enamoraste a mamá?"

Luki: "Eh?..." – se frota la cabeza pensando que diría otra cosa menos eso, respira profundo y la mira – "Por que la pregunta?"

Luka: "Es que… hay alguien que me interesa… pero no sé cómo actuar" – decía nerviosa jamás había hablado de eso con su padre no había tenido problemas nunca al enamorar a alguien pero, esa ocasión era diferente Miku no era exactamente un chico, y ella no era un Don Juan no sabía si sus encantos darían frutos pero los indicios como sonrojos por parte de la peli verde y sus palabras le hacían dudar.

Luki: "Bueno… tu madre era especial, me hacia hacer cosas que jamás pensé que haría en mi vida, supongo que tú misma hallarás la respuesta en tu corazón" – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Luka: "Gracias papá…" – se ponía a pensar en sus adentros que eso no le ayudaría mucho pero le daría el camino a seguir.

Luki: "También hay que aprender a aprovechar las oportunidades… se humilde y romántica a la vez" – se levanta y le acaricia la cabeza a su hija – "Seguiré en la maquina, a como está el clima creo que no hare demasiado" – se estira y vuelve al trabajo.

Luka se quedo sentada un rato mas pensando en lo que le había dicho su padre, tenía razón, ahora que analizaba lo único que ella hacía era usar sus atributos, si quería a una mujer obviamente sería diferente pero también debía sacar su sensualidad a flote para poder avanzar más rápido, al imaginar esto sus mejillas se tornan rojas el solo pensar tener a Miku cerca de su cuerpo le hacía temblar y sentir escalofríos agradables dentro de ella.

En otro lado una chica de cabellos verdes, blusón blanco, falda negra, medias negras, botas y cinta en sus coletas del mismo color intentaba tocar la guitarra en el cuarto de ensayo de la banda donde ella era vocalista, "Do, Re, Mi, Fa… Tsch! Que difícil el sol" se quejaba para sus adentros y empezaba de nuevo.

Miki: "Oh oh oh, Eres vocalista y ahora quieres quitarme mi puesto?, no tienes llenadera Hatsune" – decía riendo y acercándose a su amiga.

Miku: "Si tengo oportunidad te lo quitare, puedo tocar y cantar al mismo tiempo" – reía suavemente sin dejar la guitarra.

Miki: "Oeee… solo bromeaba" – se sienta a su lado mirando el lugar – "Que pensará la gente?, no ha llegado nadie".

Miku seguía en la guitarra sin responder, lo que hizo que a su amiga la desesperara y se la quitara bruscamente.

Miku: "Hey, yo la tocaba" – decía con puchero.

Miki: "Suficiente por hoy, empezare a creer que de verdad quieres quitarme mi puesto" – le decía juguetona.

Su amiga suspira y la mira algo cansada lo que llamo la atención de Miki.

Miki: "Te pasa algo?"

Miku: "Estoy algo ansiosa es todo…" – se para caminando de un lugar a otro.

Anciosa? Hatsune Miku Ansiosa? Definitivamente pasaba algo dentro de la pequeña cabeza de Miku, jamás escucho a su amiga decir que estaba "Ansiosa o Estresada" lo que hizo que se parara y la detuviera tomándola del brazo.

Miki: "Miku, Que pasa?"

Miku: "Nada importante solo… achhhtt…" – se quejaba porque Miki le apretó el brazo después de sus palabras – "Me lastimas Miki"

Justo en ese momento un celular empezó a sonar, era el celular de Miki, lo que la saco del trance que tenia al ver los ojos de Miku. Miki contesta y se aparta de su amiga para contestar adecuadamente "Hai… uummm… Qué? Se canceló?... pero Miku y yo ya estamos aquí… achht… está bien… hai… adiós" cuelga un tanto molesta.

Miku: "Se canceló el ensayo?..." – dice acariciándose el brazo que tenia rojo.

Miki: "Si… al parecer Sakine-san tiene otras cosas que atender, dijo que se cancelaria y que les había avisado a los demás"

"Bien entonces me voy" decía Miku dándose la vuelta y caminando a la salida pero Miki la alcanza y la toma por el cuello de su camisón. Miku voltea un poco su rostro mirando de reojo a Miki y esta le dice "No me dirás que tienes?" la peli verde solo le sonríe y la abraza "Te agradezco que te preocupes por mi… pero solo debo pensar algunas cosas" se aparta y la deja sola con una mirada triste, Miku era su amiga y no podía ayudarla más bien no se dejaba ayudar pero la conocía y sabia que se le pasaría después de un tiempo.

Había pasado algo de tiempo, eran las 2:30 P.M. el clima era igual que el de la mañana pero un poco más violento, había mucho aire y parecía que estaba a punto de llover.

Luka: "Shaa… el clima esta peor cada vez" – decía mirando por la ventana.

Haku: "Así parece… creo que me iré ahora" – decía quitándose el delantal y dejándolo en una mesita.

Luka: "De acuerdo Haku, muchas gracias por venir" – le sonríe.

Después de ese pequeño dialogo, Luka se quedo sola en la panadería, con sumo cuidado abrió la caja registradora ya que anteriormente a veces lograba cortarse con la entrada de las monedas, y empezó a contar lo que había vendido ese día.

Terminando de contar la ultima moneda, suaves golpes empezaron a azotar la ventana había empezado a llover en ese instante.

Luka: "Ya empezó a llover…"

Luki: -entrando donde estaba Luka- "Luka… oh cielos empezó a llover… yo que iba a pedirte que fueras a comprar las cosas para la comida"

Luka: "No hay problema, puedo llevarme la sombrilla" – decía enérgica, además le encantaba sentir la humedad en su piel, no sabía porque pero le encantaba.

Luki: "Segura?"

Luka: "Claro, yo iré"

Luka salió a su casa por la sombrilla y un impermeable corto cubriendo su pecho, enfermarse podría ser algo fatal en esos días peor si ella tenía otros planes para esos días que vendrían, traía unas mallas negras y un blusón color naranja largo que llegaba a sus muslos, una diadema que recogía sus cabellos y una sandalias altas para no mojarse los pies.

En su recorrido pensaba en la peli verde, en que estaría haciendo, seguramente estaría en su casa viendo la lluvia caer, le encantaba pensar que compartía la vista con ella y suspira siguiendo su camino.

Miku por su parte no estaba en su casa… no compartía la vista… estaba en una cancha de entrenamiento de tenis, con su equipo completo, short blanco, camiseta blanca, sus coletas con listones blancos y muñequeras, su mirada estaba perdida golpeando la pelota contra la pared una y otra vez corriendo empapada haciendo que su ropa se volviera pesada pero eso no le importaba. Su respiración era lo único que resonaba en ese lugar sumando el golpe de la pequeña pelota rebotando como si supiera a donde debe volver.

"Jaaa!" – golpeaba una y otra vez sin quitarse esas palabras que su prometido le había dado el día de ayer.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

En la limosina después de haber despedido a Gackupo y a Luka, Miku tenía una conversación con Kaito.

Kaito: "Conoces a Megurine-san?"

Miku: "Como… sabes su nombre?" – preguntaba curiosa sin dejar de mirarlo.

Kaito: "Yo… estuve alguna vez con Megurine, pero ella no es lo que parece…"

Miku: "Que quieres decir?" – con la pregunta se quería referir mas a 'como que estuviste?'.

Kaito: "Luka es traicionera… cuídate mucho de ella… me hizo mucho daño…" – decía a punto de sollozar.

Miku: "…" – se quedo sin palabras… Realmente era cierto?, Luka era una moneda de dos caras? Y su primera duda no era respondida… Kaito alguna vez tuvo algo que ver con Luka?...

La duda la invadía, quizás después de aquel suceso su forma de ser había cambiado pero… ahora mismo ella no se mostraba de esa forma, era dulce y amable, lo que la confundía mas conforme mas se alejaba.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

* * *

Esa era la ansiedad de Miku, el no saber, el no conocer, la impotencia de no poder descubrir lo que era cierto, Kaito siempre fue un gran apoyo para ella desde que su madre murió, por lo que sentía que sería incapaz de mentirle alguna vez, pero dentro de su corazón solo había gratitud hacia él, no había amor y quizás ese fue el peor error que pudo cometer el aceptar la proposición de Kaito sin sentir nada por él, por otro lado, su corazón se aceleraba al mirar a Luka, se sentía feliz pero… Realmente no era lo que pensaba?.

Miku seguía golpeando la pelota en la pared, fue tanta su distracción que en un desgarre de emociones no sintió que la pelota regreso demasiado rápido y termino por golpearle en la frente, cayó al suelo usando lo que le quedaba de energía trato de estar despierta pero su vista se nublo, alcanzando a ver una silueta que no distinguía parada fuera de la cerca.

**CAPITULO 3.2**

"**INOCENCIA"**

"Miku!" - fue lo último que escucho la peli verde antes de cerrar sus ojos y resentir el impacto en su cabeza – "Lu… luka" balbuceo sintiendo su cuerpo dormirse y desmayándose completamente.

La peli rosa trata de pasar como puede los charcos que se habían formado alrededor "Tsch… esta helada" se quejo cuando unas gotas tocaron uno de sus talones, pero no le importaba, lo único que quería era auxiliar a su amada, la angustia la invadía en esos momentos pero a la vez pensó "Esta es una oportunidad y no la desperdiciare" como puede se arrodilla mirando con detenimiento a Miku, al hacerlo su rostro se pone completamente rojo, el agua había transparentado y apretado la ropa sin dejar de mencionar que el frio había hecho lo suyo…

Luka: "Que estás haciendo Luka? No es tiempo para excitarse…" – se reprochaba internamente, pues no era tiempo de pensar en eso.

Con cuidado intenta levantarla como puede en brazos pero olvidaba un detalle…

Luka: "Ah…" – sentía que la lluvia la mojaba de lleno, había dejado el paraguas en el suelo y no había forma de tomarlo con sus manos nuevamente – "Y ahora como le hare?"

Miraba a los lados buscando algo de ayuda, pero por más que miraba no había nadie…

"Rayos… alguien…" se siente derrotada a caminar bajo la lluvia cuando de pronto siente una presencia y milagrosamente ya no se mojaba…

¿?: "Hatsune-san!" – decía un chico de cabellera blanca, su gran sombrilla era el dicho milagro.

Luka retrocede unos pasos sin conocer al chico "Qu…quien eres?" el chico se acerca y le dice "Vine lo más rápido que pude, soy Honne Dell, el chofer de la señorita Hatsune". Luka entonces empieza a recordar al chico que la llevaba todos los días pero es un intento fallido, no lo recordaba pero por su cara de angustia decidió creerle.

Dell: "Por favor, sígame" – le decía amablemente mirándola a los ojos.

Luka accedió, resignándose a que no había podido ser el héroe del día como ella hubiera querido, a veces sus acciones no estaban bien sincronizados y siempre se le escapaba algún detalle.

Caricias, besos y desbordante placer recorrían a la pequeña Hatsune. Era víctima de su opresora…

Miku: "Luka… aahh…" – gemía tiernamente, se sentía sensible a sus roces y caricias, siempre quiso eso, ver a su amor eterno con una mirada lujuriosa.

Luka: "Miku, sabes tan bien…" – acariciaba una y otra vez lo que tenía entre sus piernas esa fuente interminable de un liquido transparente.

Miku: "Lukaah…" – decía tiernamente sudando poco a poco siendo inundada de un calor que le encantaba.

Luka: "Miku… hermosa"

Miku: "Lukaaa"

Luka: "Mikuuuhh… Mikuuu… Miku!"

La peli verde empieza a aclarar sus ojos poco a poco y se sienta de golpe sintiendo un sudor en todo su cuerpo…

Miku: "Que?... uhhhmmm…" – mira alrededor tomando un poco de aire, Acaso fue un sueño? Otro de sus húmedos sueños?... si… Miku podía ser tierna y dulce pero tenía un lado pervertido muy activo últimamente.

Luka: "Miku, Estas bien?" – decía en tono de preocupación.

Miku explora su alrededor, estaba en una cama pero no era un cuarto de hospital, no era su habitación, había mucho color rosa por todos lados y sentía un suave olor a lavanda en todo el lugar…

Miku: "Donde estoy?" – pregunta algo confundida sin haber notado a su acompañante.

Luka: -suspira aliviada- "Estas bien, que alivio… estas en mi habitación" – le decía sonriente.

Miku voltea a ver a Luka, Como fue que llego ahí? Trataba de recordar pero su memoria se había cerrado por las horas que habían pasado…

Miku: "Como llegue aquí? Que paso?" – empieza a ponerse nerviosa lo último que recordaba era estar practicando tenis.

Luka: "Te desmayaste mientras estabas en la cancha de tenis… y bueno yo por suerte iba pasando y te auxilie" – le toca la frente con el fin de saber si no tenía fiebre – "Que bueno no tienes fiebre, aunque cambiarte fue un reto para mí…"

Miku: "Cambiarme?..." – Miku se mira y estaba en una pijama amarilla de dos piezas, pantalón y blusón – "Espera… tu me cambiaste?" – decía apenada cubriéndose el pecho abochornada y sonrojada.

Luka se sonroja al recordar la lucha que fue el cambiarla con cuidado, secarle el cuerpo empapado y aun así no haberse aprovechado de la situación…

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

Luka había seguido a Dell hasta la limosina, se había sentado en la parte de atrás con Miku en sus brazos, sus ojos la contemplaban y le acariciaban su rostro suavemente…

Dell: "Debo llevarla a un hospital" – decía manejando entre la lluvia.

Luka: -se inquieta e insiste- "No… no es necesario si quieres podemos llevarla a mi casa ahí puedo ayudarla" – a Luka no le gustaban los hospitales desde que era pequeña le traían malos recuerdos.

Dell: "No, tengo reglas que me impiden hacer eso, un hospital será más seguro"

Luka se irrita y después de eso le jala de su cabello…

Luka: "Deja que yo la auxilie, Ok?"

Dell: "Auu… ya te dije que no!" – Mientras peleaban el carro se sale un poco del camino casi haciendo que chocaran – "Loca, casi choco por tu culpa".

Luka: "Que no ves que puede resfriarse? El hospital está muy lejos de aquí, mi casa está cerca, déjame ahí y después te llamo"

Dell no decía palabra alguna era cierto que no era tiempo para pelear seguramente si Miku se enfermase el tendría problemas, así que accedió al chantaje de la peli rosa.

Después de llegar a la casa de Luka, cosa que su padre se sorprendió, había vuelto muy rápido de las "Compras", Luka intercambia celulares con Dell, y casi echándolo le dice que puede volver más tarde, no era por ser mala pero Miku podría ponerse mala y eso le preocupaba, el padre de Luka solo miraba a la peli verde recordando de quien era hija pero no dijo palabra alguna, le ayudo a Luka a llevarla a su habitación y se retiro diciendo que iría el por las compras para la comida.

Luka sabía lo que tenía que hacer, cuando su padre se enfermaba ella siempre lo cuidaba, exceptuando que el se vestía solo, ella debía vestir a Hatsune cosa que le hacía palpitar más rápido el corazón… tomo una toalla y empezó a secarla poco a poco, empezó por su rostro y después empezó a quitarle la ropa, sus ojos la miraban en cada detalle quería grabarse su cuerpo, a pesar de tenerlo delgado Miku era realmente hermosa, Luka no pudo evitar morderse los labios suavemente, y los acerco a uno de sus pequeños pechos dando un suave roce con el que le hacía sentir algo que le recorría electrizantemente su espalda. Suspiro y empezó a cambiarla sin tratar de acercarse mucho, pero sin darse cuenta hasta que fue al baño que su centro de había alborotado.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

* * *

Luka: "No… no pienses mal las cosas, yo solo quería ayudarte" – se excusaba nerviosa.

Miku miraba la sábana con la que estaba envuelta de alguna forma su sueño húmedo había tenido quizás algo que ver con lo que Luka hacia al cambiarla.

Miku: -aprieta la sábana suavemente- "E…está bien si es Luka la persona que me cuida… quiero decir… uhhhmmm…" – se sonroja suavemente – "Espero no causar molestias".

Luka: "No para nada… sabes que yo haría por ti eso y mucho mas" – dijo bajito para que Miku no la escuchara.

Miku: "Como?..." – pregunto al haber escuchado ciertas palabras descifrando su frase.

Luka: "Que… si no quieres algo… jeje" – se ríe nerviosa.

Miku: "Quisiera… tomar una ducha si no importa" – mueve las sabanas sentándose en la cama, Luka se para y le asiente, después mira el pequeño reloj del tocador y da un grito asustada – "Tan tarde es!, debo regresar a casa pronto".

Miku se para y toma su celular que estaba a un lado de la almohada, empieza a marcar números y Luka la detiene.

Luka: "Espera!"

Miku: "Pasa algo?..." – le mira extrañada por lo que acaba de hacer.

Luka: "Por que no te quedas esta noche?... como una pijamada"

Miku: "Pija…mada?"

La peli verde había escuchado esa palabra pero nunca había asistido a una, su padre era algo estricto y no le gustaba estar lejos de su hija, por eso Miku siempre rechazaba las invitaciones, su interior estaba en una pelea, quería decir que 'No' pero el simple hecho de pensar que sería con Luka se le hacía fascinante y de algún modo le emocionaba.

Miku: "No… yo… bueno, este… no lo sé"

Luka: "Por favor Miku" – le toma las manos con las suyas algo sonrojada por el roce de sus dedos.

Miku: -mira sus manos y luego mira los ojos de Luka realmente se veía tierna- "Veré que puedo hacer" – suspira en derrota y Luka salta de alegría.

Luka: "Iré a prepararte el baño, por favor siéntete como en tu casa, aunque más humilde" – decía sonriendo de felicidad cruzando la puerta de la habitación.

La chica se sienta en la cama tocándose la frente despacio y siente que los dedos le molestan "Auch…" se acerca al espejo y una bolita pequeña estaba debajo de su fleco la toca con cuidado y después recuerda la pelota que había golpeado su cabeza "Rayos…" abre su celular mirando la pantalla y marca un numero conocido "Honne Dell" presiona la tecla verde y empieza a sonar.

Dell estaba cerca de la casa de Luka comiendo en un restaurant, cuando siente que su celular empieza a vibrar.

Dell: -mirando la pantalla, se exalta al mirar el nombre de Hatsune en la pantalla y contesta rápidamente- "Hai, Miku-sama".

Miku: "Miku-sama?... pff" –trata de calmar su risa tapándose la boca – "Deja las bromas Dell…".

Dell: "Como se encuentra? Está bien?"

Miku: "Hai… la verdad necesito un favor… quisiera… quedarme aquí esta noche…"

Dell: "De ninguna manera, sabe usted lo que su padre piensa de eso" – golpea despacio la mesa y todos los de ahí voltean a verlo – "No… no puedo permitir eso" – decía bajito sintiéndose apenado.

Miku: "Por favor Dell… dile a mi padre que estoy bien, ahora estoy en casa de… una amiga"

Dell: "Pero Miku… yo, Arghh… está bien, todo sea por usted" – se daba por vencido nunca podría ganarle y solo acabaría irritándose.

Miku: "Gracias Dell, eres un amor, te quiero mucho saludos" –le cuelga.

Dell se queda con el teléfono en la mano en shock, Que haría? No lo sabía, lo único que sabía es que Miku estaba en buenas manos, el conocía a Luka aunque ella no lo supiera, Dell había trabajado por mucho tiempo con los Hatsune desde joven, nunca estudio pero siempre trabajaba en lo que fuera por eso tenía la confianza del padre de Miku.

En la casa de Luka, su padre ya había vuelto de las compras y ahora cocinaba la "comida" ya era demasiado tarde por lo que se consideraba la cena, Luka preparaba el baño con agua tibia y ponía todo en orden no quería que la peli verde pensara que tenían malos modales, Miku había salido de la habitación y recorría la casa, era rustica pero pintoresca, paseaba y miraba los pasillos y algunos retratos, en su recorrido se topo con el cuarto donde se le rezaba a la madre de Luka, Aiko…

Miku: "…" – se acerca y mira con detenimiento, la nostalgia la recorre por todas partes, la tristeza se ocupaba de su corazón, algo temerosa se sienta y junta las palmas de sus manos cerrando sus ojos rezando un poco por la difunta.

"… Cuanto tiempo, Hatsune-san" Miku al escuchar la voz abre los ojos y voltea a la puerta mirando al padre de Luka, Miku se levanta y hace una reverencia "Megurine Luki-san"

Luki: "Hai hai no hace falta formalismos" – trataba de calmar la tensión un poco en su "re-encuentro".

Miku: "uhhmm… está bien" –volvía a su posición normal.

Luki: "Como has crecido Miku-chan, parece que fue ayer cuando te veía pequeña pasear por ahí" – decía sonriéndole y acariciando su cabeza.

Miku: "Hai… eh crecido bastante…jeje" – ríe nerviosa no sabía que decir, después de lo sucedido hace mucho tiempo.

Unos pasos se asoman por el pasillo…

Luka: "Miku!, ya está el baño"

Luki: "Creo que te buscan" – se hace a un lado para que pase por la puerta – "Adelante".

Miku: "Gr-gracias…" – se inclina y sale del cuarto yendo a donde Luka.

Luki solo sonríe detrás de la peli verde y después mira el retrato de su difunta esposa, hace una reverencia y se retira a seguir con la cena.

**CAPITULO 3.3**

"**INOCENCIA"**

Miku caminaba a paso lento por el pasillo pensando que quizás no había sido buena idea quedarse a dormir, que quizás molestaba y que su padre la descubriría, definitivamente tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

Miku: "uhhhmm… creo llamare a Rin después de bañarme".

Luka: "Como?" – pregunto ya que no había entendido, Miku sin darse cuenta ya había llegado donde Luka estaba.

Miku: "Aah… nada" – dice nerviosamente.

Luka: "Bueno puedes usar la regadera para lavarte y ya hay agua caliente para que pases al cuarto de atrás" – todo esto se lo dijo dándole un recorrido por el baño, el cual no era muy grande pero tenía dos espacios, uno donde había una regadera de mano con un espejo, unas canastas para la ropa, un lavamanos y productos como shampoo, jabón, etc. En el otro cuarto estaba una bañera algo grande con una ventanita en la parte de arriba.

Miku: "Hai…" – asiente mirando todas partes.

Luka: "… Si está bien para ti?" – le preguntó pues quizás no sería como los baños de su casa y se sentiría incomoda.

Miku: "Claro!" – dice sonriente.

Luka sonríe y piensa que no tenia porque preocuparse, Miku no era esa clase de niña rica mimada criticona, realmente era una buena persona y además muy dulce.

Luka: "Bueno entonces, a bañarse… si necesitas algo solo dilo" – dice antes de retirarse y dejar a Miku sola.

Después de quedar sola, la peli verde empieza a desvestirse, batallo un poco pues le quedaba algo grande el pijama y algunos botones se atascaban en la tela, el pantalón no fue problema pero su horror quedo al mirarse la ropa interior, era algo diferente a lo que ella usaba, era una prenda negra en forma de bóxer.

Miku: "Pero que…" – toma las extremidades y se lo quita dejándolo en la cesta – "Serán de…" – se dijo para tomarlos de nuevo y mirarlos detalladamente pensando en lo rara que era Luka o quizás los usaba por comodidad pero aun así los consideraba extraño.

En otra parte de la casa Luka estaba con su padre. En la cocina exactamente.

Luka: "Que harás de cenar?" – preguntaba ansiosa asomándose por detrás de su padre que estaba en la estufa revolviendo algo en una olla.

Luki: "Tranquila Luka, hare curry con arroz blanco y algo de sopa de fideo con huevo" – tapa la olla y después se voltea con su hija.

Luka: "Delicioso! Quiero probarlo".

Luki: "No Luka no puedes probarlo".

Luka: "Porque?" – dice en tono triste.

Luki: "Llévale su ropa a Miku, será mejor".

Luka: -suspira- "Esta bien".

Su padre solo la mira y ella va por la ropa que estaba secando desde que cambio a Miku, la tomo con cuidado y camina hasta el baño, al estar ahí giro la perilla lo más despacio que pudo no quería alterar a la ojos verdes y de alguna forma quería tener alguna oportunidad para "admirar" el cuerpo desnudo de Miku. Al asomarse un poco la chica no estaba ahí, suspira y deja la ropa en el otro cesto, después escucho un pequeño goteo en el otro cuarto y dedujo que quizás ya estaría recostada en la bañera, Luka se sonroja y se toca el pecho pensando un poco las cosas.

La otra chica ya estaba recostada recargada en uno de los extremos de la bañera con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del agua caliente, su cabello suelto se transparentaba en el agua al igual que su cuerpo y vapor agradable la envolvía alrededor de su cuello.

Miku: -pensaba: "Esto es tan relajante" –estira un poco más las piernas, al hacerlo siente algo extraño y abre los ojos despacio – "… Uh?... Lu-luka!" – grita al mirar una Luka desnuda apenas entrando donde ella estaba – "Que, que haces aquí?" – decía tratando de taparse su pecho aunque sabía que no taparía lo demás de su cuerpo.

Luka: "P-perdón, no pensé que… te molestaría" – dice tapándose los pechos de igual forma.

Miku estaba sin habla el aire se le había ido del cuerpo y su corazón se aceleraba dejándola casi desmayada, nunca se había bañado con nadie aunque sabía que era algo 'normal' entrar con alguien jamás lo había hecho… Sus ojos miraron de reojo a Luka quien estaba parada en la entrada de la bañera mirando hacia un lado al suelo sonrojada tapándose el pecho, su peor error…

Luka: -mira de reojo a Miku- "Mi-miku?... te, te está sangrando la nariz!".

Miku: "Eh?..." –se toca la nariz con uno de sus dedos mirando un poco de sangre- "Ah, ah!" –se tapa la nariz con sus dos manos.

Luka: -se acerca a ella-"Estas bien?" – decía preocupada.

Al acercarse Luka dejo de taparse su pecho lo que hizo que Miku la mirara completamente, al hacerlo algo caliente se le sube a la cabeza y siente como vuelve a sangrar, Realmente tenia tanto deseo? O era la adolescencia en su juego hormonal?.

Luka: "Mi…" – de un momento a otro tiene el rostro de Miku a unos centímetros del suyo… A que se debía? Luka había resbalado y había caído encima de ella chocando sus cuerpos – "ku…" – se sonroja al sentirla tan cerca.

La menor no resiste tanto calor y termina por desmayarse teniendo un hilo de sangre en su nariz. "Mikuuuuuuu!".

"Crees que este bien?" "Estará bien, tranquila" "Soy una boba" "No, no es tu culpa quizás no estaba acostumbrada a bañarse con nadie" se escuchaba un pequeño dialogo; poco a poco abría sus ojos.

Luka: "Miku, gracias al cielo" – decía mas aliviada – "Te encuentras bien?"

Miku: -se sonroja- "P-perdón no sé que me paso…" – decía apenada tocándose su boca y nariz.

Luki: "No digas eso Hatsune" – le ayuda a Miku a sentarse la cual traía puesta la misma pijama solo que esta vez sí tenía su ropa interior.

Luka: "Fue mi culpa, lo lamento" – decía con voz apagada.

Luki: "Por que no vas a terminar de ducharte Luka?... yo ayudare a Hatsune"

Luka: "Esta bien…" – se levanta y se dispone a terminar de bañarse, ya que solo se había remojado con Miku.

Luki: "Luka puede ser algo imprudente, perdónala por favor" – le mira algo apenado.

Miku: "Nooo" – negó rápidamente – "Es solo mi ignorancia… jamás me he duchado con nadie" – agacha la cabeza.

Luki: "Eso es opcional, no creas que todos lo hacen"

Miku: "La mayoría de mis amigas lo hace, pero jamás eh ido con ellas"

Luki: "Bueno, espero que te guste la cena… si no tengo mala memoria Te gusta el curry cierto?"

Miku: "Hai…" – abre los ojos en sorpresa.

Luki: "También compre algunos puerros… se que te gustan los pondré en tu plato" – se levanta – "Iré a ver la comida, ya regreso".

Miku: "… Ok"

Cuando nuestra chica queda sola se pone a mirar alrededor, había una televisión mediana y una mesa con varios cojines y un gran cuadro de un paisaje de montaña en el.

Miku: "Debe ser donde comen…" – suspira relajándose un poco – "Luka… lo habrá hecho a propósito?..." – se sonroja al recordar el cuerpo de la ojos azules, era diferente al suyo, desarrollado en todos los aspectos; agita su cabeza queriendo pensar en otra cosa y recuerda que llamaría a Rin después de ducharse así que se levanta y sube al cuarto de Luka tomando su teléfono.

Miku: -tecleando números- "Espero que no hayan llamado antes de casa" – iba a presionar la tecla para llamarla cuando siente su celular vibrar, en la pantalla tenía un numero conocido, se queda algo en shock por quién era y contesta algo nerviosa – "R-rin?...".

Rin: "Donde diablos estas? Tu padre me llamo hace rato diciéndome que si como estabas y tuve que mentirle…" – decía molesta, estaba dispuesta a ayudar a su amiga pero no de esa forma.

Miku: "P-perdón! Es solo que tuve un pequeño accidente… pero ya estoy bien…"

Rin: "Y?... donde estas?" – le corta la frase a Miku.

Miku: "Es algo complicado, pero aprecio que me hayas encubierto… prometo contártelo mañana"

Rin: -suspira- "Esta bien, confía en mi"

Miku: "Gracias Rin! Eres la mejor! Te veo mañana, besos" – le cuelga.

Termina su conversación dejando a una Rin realmente confundida, Donde podría estar su amiga?.

Pasado algunos minutos, el sol se escondió por las colinas de la ciudad, la lluvia seguía pero en menor cantidad y Luka ya estaba bañada pero…

Luki: "No tenias otro pijama hija?" – decía nervioso con una gota al estilo anime.

Miku: -incomoda y sonrojada- "…"

Luka: "Lo lamento me pondré un saco encima" – decía tomándolo y cubriendo su piel ya que traía una bata corta de tirantes bastante sexy.

Todos se reúnen en la pequeña mesa, el padre de Luka sirve los platos y la peli rosa prende la televisión en el estado del tiempo y noticias.

Luki: "Aquí está el pan por si alguien quiere" – pone una pequeña cesta de pan en medio de la mesa.

Luka: "Solo sobro de ese?... paso" – revolvía su plato algo desanimada.

Miku: "Esta… delicioso Luki-san" – decía probando la comida y un poco de su sopa – "Pero creo que me sirvió demasiado…"

Luki: "No lo creo, veras que te lo acabaras, mi comida siempre se acaba" – le sonríe.

Luka: "Ajam…" - dice la joven dando un rodeo con los ojos.

Luki: "Que significa ese 'Ajam' Luka?" – le apunta con su cuchara.

Luka: "Nada importante…" – se seca los labios con su servilleta de tela.

Miku: -solo ríe despacio- "De verdad son familia"

Ambos voltean a verse y después a Miku sonriendo, parecía que disfrutaba la cena, al poco tiempo de comentar algunas cosas de la escuela y de sus vidas Luki pregunta algo interesante…

Luki: "Como esta tu padre?" – pregunta a la menor.

Miku: "Bien… hemos estado muy bien"

Luka: "Conoces al padre de Miku?..." – pregunta con curiosidad.

Luki: "Puede decirse que si… fue un amigo mío hace mucho tiempo"

Luka: "Increíble…" – come de su plato y después voltea a ver a la peli verde la cual la miraba y le sonríe.

Miku: "…" – vuelve a comer en silencio.

Pasada la cena, los Megurine alzan la mesa y junto con Miku se retiran a dormir respectivamente a sus cuartos, ya estando en la habitación de Luka…

Luka: "Aahh… quede llenísima" – se tiraba a la cama frotándose su estómago.

Miku: -se sienta a su lado- "Si realmente comí demasiado, ni en mi casa me sirven tanto"

Luka: "Bienvenida a mi mundo" – se reía sin tanto escándalo.

Miku: "Luka…"

Luka: "Si?..." – voltea a mirarla.

Miku: "Tengo… algo que preguntarte" – Sentía la necesidad de preguntarle aquello que Kaito le había dicho no la dejaba vivir y solo le estrujaba su corazón.

En otro lado de la ciudad en la casa de los Hatsune, un chico de cabellera azul con un ramo de rosas tocaba la puerta de esta…

Dell: "Si buscas a Miku no se encuentra" – dice llegando con él antes de que le abrieran la puerta.

Kaito: "En donde esta?" – pregunta un tanto fuerte e imponente.

Dell: "No se encuentra, está de visita en la casa de una de sus amigas" – le tira una mirada de enojo por el tono que usaba con él.

Kaito: "A qué hora volverá?"

Dell: "No sé, quizás mañana" – decía en seco – "Ahora si me acompaña a la salida" – la casa de Miku tenía una reja a la entrada y un largo camino después de esta hasta la entrada del edificio.

Kaito: "Gracias… yo sé donde está la salida" – dijo con rabia para caminar solo bajo la llovizna.

Dell solo lo mira y sigue vigilando los alrededores de la casa, ya en la salida Kaito empieza a murmurar cosas solo…

Kaito: "Pero que rayos se ah creído esta mocosa? Que no se acuerda que día es hoy?" – saca algo enojado su celular y empieza a marcar a Hatsune.

En casa de Luka…

Miku: "Es sobre Shion-san…"

Luka: -se sienta rápidamente, Que habría pasado con ese cretino?- "Dime…"

Miku: -toma aire- "El…" – no termina la frase porque siente vibrar su celular – "Uh?" – empieza a buscarlo y al encontrarlo mira la pantalla "Kaito" su cara solo hace una mueca y lo piensa para contestar, decide no contestarle y seguir hablando.

Luka: "No vas a contestar?" – pregunta intrigada, quería saber quien la había llamado a esas horas.

Miku: "No… no tengo humor" – tira el celular al otro extremo de la cama quitándole el vibrador para ya no sentirlo.

Luka: "Bueno… que me ibas a decir?"

Miku: "El… me dijo que él tuvo algo que ver contigo, es… eso cierto?" – preguntaba con la voz en un hilo, realmente no quería preguntarle pero debía saberlo.

Luka: "… Tu… lo quieres Miku?" – pregunto con los labios temblando.

Miku: "… Por algo está conmigo… no es así?..." – Siempre mentía cuando le preguntaban de ello, desprestigiar era lo que menos quería aunque se tratase de Luka pero eso no le importaba realmente ya que se había "resignado" pero en el fondo no era así.

Luka: -suspira sintiendo que sus ojos se cristalizaban- "Bueno… no se qué te haya dicho… pero si, Kaito y yo tuvimos un año de novios… y al final el me dejo" – sube sus piernas y las abraza mirando al vacio del suelo – "Pero… fue un cretino de lo peor".

Miku: "Como?" – dice sorprendida.

Luka: "Lo que dijo de mi no fue bueno verdad?" – la mira fijamente.

Miku empieza a sudar frio, Que estaba pasando? – "Algo así…" – termina y Luka deduce que realmente le daría la guerra pero no pensó que utilizaría mentiras para ello – "Tsch..." – lo que te haya dicho no es cierto… pensaba – "No sé qué te diría… pero no es cierto".

Miku: "…" – su corazón se ponía más inquieto, pensó que terminaría con la angustia pero no… realmente se había hecho más grande, deseo haberse quedado callada en vez de haber preguntado.

Luka: "En fin… no es para ponerse de esa forma" –se para enfrente de ella- "Quieres ver una película? O que quieres hacer?"

Miku la piensa un poco antes de aceptar pero decidió mejor pasar más tiempo con Luka aunque el solo mirarla hacia recordar escenas que había visto hace unas horas y le hacían sentir un poco incomoda pero a la vez le gustaba, en fin esa noche hablaron un poco de la escuela y de sus vidas sin tocar detalles, pusieron poco de música después; Luka no pudo contenerse y le pide a Miku cantar…

Luka: "Por favor! Tengo que escucharte por favor" – le rogaba tomándola de un brazo.

Miku: "P-pe-pero no estoy lista, además no me siento como para cantar" – decía nerviosa tratando se zafarse.

Luka: "Por favor!" – se tira al suelo y rueda en estilo chibi llorando.

Miku: "Esta bien, está bien, está bien" – suspira en derrota y accede; se queda sonrojada cuando mira a la peli rosa hincada como perrito dándole las gracias.

Después de poner varias canciones Luka queda maravillada estaba teniendo un concierto para ella sola y lo que le encantaba es que era la oji verdes. Miku estaba parada cantando y Luka en la cama abrazada a una almohada en sus brazos sentada sobre sus piernas.

Luka: "El publico te ama!" – decía 'Literalmente' ya que ella era el publico.

Miku: - se descontrola por sus palabras y se enreda entre almohadas cayendo- "Auch…"

Luka: -se asoma por el borde de la cama- "Estas bien?"

Miku: "Si, estoy bien" – se sienta riéndose- "Es tu turno de cantar" – le pasa el control de la tele.

Luka: "Yo-yo?... yo no sé cantar" – decía nerviosa retrocediendo hasta la pared.

Miku: "Vamos Luka" – se sube a la cama echándosele encima- "Jajajaja canta"

Luka: "Esta bien, está bien" – toma el control- "Pero no te quejes" – se para y la música empieza.

Realmente sentía que la música iba más rápido cada vez, o serian sus nervios? Algo nerviosa empieza a cantar sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse de vergüenza pero la mirada de Miku la hacía tranquilizarse; Miku por su parte quedo algo sorprendida Luka cantaba realmente bien y sus ojos no se apartaban de su cuerpo, cada movimiento le hacía acelerar el corazón, realmente no había desaparecido aquello que sentía y lamentablemente cada vez era más fuerte.

Miku: -pensando: "Realmente eres asombrosa Megurine-san"- "Pero…" – mira su celular que estaba en la esquina de la cama – "No puedo estar contigo como quisiera…".

Luka: - mira como esta distraída su compañera y le tira con una almohada- "Tomaa…"

Miku: "Tschh…" – mira la almohada – "Pero qué?" – voltea a ver a Luka.

Luka: "Estoy cantando, ponme atención" – le saca la lengua.

Hatsune se ríe y le tira también con otra almohada, al hacerlo Luka cae al suelo y le tira otra pegándole en la cabeza, ambas empiezan una guerrilla de almohadas por un buen rato, después de unos minutos ambas deciden ver una película, juntan todo en el piso enfrente de la T.V. almohadas, cobijas y algunos cojines creando una especie de cama.

Luka: "No tengo muchas, de hecho solo tengo para llorar" – se ríe.

Miku: "Cualquiera está bien" – se acomoda entre las almohadas.

Luka decide poner una película conocida "My sassy girl" la pone y después se acomoda junto a Miku.

Miku: "Siempre lloro con esta película"

Luka: "Quieres que ponga otra?" – le pregunta mirándola.

Miku: -le niega con la cabeza- "Mmm… así está bien".

Luka sonríe y pasada media hora siente pesadez en sus parpados, realmente tenia sueño.

Luka: -voltea a donde Miku- "Creo que…" – No termina la frase pues la peli verde se había quedado dormida – "Justo eso iba a decir" – ríe bajito para no despertarla, la acomoda un poco, apaga la luz, prende la calefacción y apaga la T.V. – "Listo" – se quita el saco que traía y se recuesta de nuevo quedando a un lado de Hatsune – "Realmente eres un ángel" – decía bajito mirándole el rostro; Luka no lo evita y se acerca un poco para quedar un poco arribita de ella y después le huele el cabello – "Buenas noches" – sonríe y cierra los ojos.

* * *

Hola! jajaja muy buenas tardes etto... aqui termina el capitulo 3 espero realmente que haya sido de su agrado! ahora me dare mi tiempo de agradecerles adecuadamente :3

**Luke Gallant - Black Egrets**: fuiste mi primer review*-* te agradezco sinceramente que hayas tomado el tiempo de leerlo ;) y muchas gracias por tu comentario x3! espero poder continuarlo, tenia pensado cancelarlo pero ya vere que pasa en el trancurso de estos dias.

**Emi: **lo siento! no tengo pastelitos owwww pero me aceptarias una paleta de colores? :3 -le da paletita-

**GumiGremory: **arigato gosaimasu! *-* y awww jajajaja etto... otra paletita TwT? -le da una de menta con dulces-

**Knight-testarrossa: **muchas gracias por tu review! que bueno es ver gente de coyuhi! entonces ya sabras donde anda quedando este fic jajajaja muchas gracias ^^

**Alex: **buchoni! muchisimas gracias! *-* espero te haya agradado este capitulo :D

**Bekwo: **aqui esta! espero te haya agradado y gracias por leer! espero que tu sigas el tuyo! saludos!

** : **hontou ni? arigatou gosaimasu! ^^ espero que te siga agradando

**Marilinn: **que bueno que te haya gustado espero que este tambien haya sido de tu agrado ^^! saludos :3

Y.. finalmente

**Nael Tenoh: **creo que ya sabes todo de este capi jajajaja saludos chico! animo! y mucha suerte en tus proyectos nos estamos viendo ^^!


	4. Espinas

Hola! muy buenas noches.. bueno, aqui les pongo el capitulo 4, quiero decirles un pequeño detalle, este fic estara temporalmente **suspendido **la razón es porque estoy queriendo hacer nuevos proyectos de fics y me siento mas inspirada en los otros que en este (lo se, para una persona que escribe todo deberia ser inspiracion u.u pero este no es el caso) espero que me disculpen, colocare el 5 despues, espero me perdonen y tengan buenas noches n.n matta ne!

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

"**ESPINAS"**

La mañana había llegado y con ello la rutina de siempre en la casa de Megurine pero esta vez Luki había preferido no interferir en el cuarto de Luka sabía que su hija no se despertaría para el trabajo matutino, así que decidió dejarlo pasar por esta vez, preparo su desayuno y dejo algo para su hija y la pequeña invitada que había recibido apenas el día de ayer.

Las chicas aun estaban dormidas, y durante la noche habían cambiado posiciones, Luka estaba dándole la espalda a Miku abrazando una de sus almohadas y Miku estaba boca abajo con una pierna doblada, ninguna tenía semblante que despertaría pronto. Siendo las 10:00 A.M. en otra casa un tanto retirada el chico de cabellos blancos se preparaba para salir.

Dell: "Haku, quieres que te lleve a la panadería de Megurine?" – decía ajustando sus guantes negros.

Haku: "Y eso? Porque tan amable?" – pregunto intrigada la chica de ojos rojos, Dell y Haku eran medios hermanos, su madre había tenido a Dell primero con un hombre hace mucho tiempo, después de eso se separo y se caso con otro hombre el padre de Haku el cual estaba fallecido a causa de un incendio cuando Haku solamente tenía 10 años.

Dell: "Es que justo voy para allá, claro si quieres" – reía sonriente.

Haku: "Veamos… ir en una lujosa limosina o ir en el metro con gente sudada apretada y mal oliente?... definitivamente tendrás que llevarme" – la chica ojos rojos sonríe tomando de su café.

Dell: -se sienta a su lado- "Como va la escuela?" – preguntaba intentando interactuar un poco con su hermana ya que nunca lo hacía, ella siempre trabajaba y el también casi no se veían.

Haku: "Bien, realmente bien…" - decía nerviosa tomando más de su café.

¿?: "Bien? Estas bromeando Haku? Has reprobado una materia" – entraba en la escena su madre una señora alta de cabellos blancos y ojos rojos; Michiko.

Haku: "No es una materia madre, es solo una prueba, lo hare mejor a la próxima" – se levanta girando su vista hacia Dell – "Vámonos se hace tarde".

Dell solo se levanta en silencio no le gustaba discutir menos sabiendo que su madre era terca como mula y tenía su mayoría de edad, temía poder perjudicarle, Haku por su parte a veces reñía con ella, había sacado la misma terquedad que su madre pero se intentaba controlar de no discutir con ella más de la cuenta.

Volviendo con nuestras chicas que dormían plácidamente a Luka se le acabo el encanto cuando su celular empezó a sonar, somnolienta empezó a caminar sin hacer mucho ruido a la menor "realmente tiene el sueño pesado" pensaba para ella misma, toma su teléfono y se encierra en el baño pequeño de su cuarto.

Luka: "Diga…" – decía sin ánimos y con los ojos cerrados, la voz casi inaudible y sentada encima del retrete con una mano apoyando su cabeza.

¿?: "Luka? Realmente eres tú?" – preguntaban del otro lado del teléfono, realmente no se escuchaba como ella.

Luka: "Quien…?"

¿?: "Soy yo Gackupo…"

Luka: -suspira de fastidio- "Ah… Adiós…"

Gackupo: "Nooo espera!"

Luka: "Que pasa Gackupo? Tengo sueño…" – se talla la cara con sus dedos.

Gackupo: "Es que… creo que estoy en problemas…"

Luka: "Ahora qué?... A quien le robaste?"

Gackupo: "Realmente estas dormida… Bueno, es que estoy en ropa interior…"

Luka: "Que? Pues ponte algo de ropa y ya" – la chica se irritaba mas porque su amigo no hablaba.

Gackupo: "Es que… no estoy precisamente en mi casa… estoy en una cama creo que… de un hotel y no estoy solo" – decía nervioso tragando saliva mirando a su acompañante.

Luka: -lo escucha incrédula, su amigo no era de los que andaban haciendo ese tipo de cosas- "Deja de bromear y dime qué pasa".

Gackupo: "Es… la verdad".

Luka: "…" – se queda en silencio por unos segundos y después habla – "Que sorpresa, siempre pensé que eras gay… sin ofender, Bueno después hablamos si?" – se levanta de donde estaba.

Gackupo: "Espera un segundo, Gay yo?" – gritaba eufórico.

Luka: "No estoy para gritar yo también dormí con alguien, no me creerás con quien"

Gackupo: "Yo que sé! Estoy en aprietos" - se exaltaba muy rápidamente.

Luka: "Nos vemos mas tardeee" – se dispone a cortar la llamada realmente le irritaba que le gritara, el pobre chico solo pudo decir "No espe…" antes de que Luka le colgara y se volviera a su habitación abre la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido pero al mirar se lleva una sorpresa Miku estaba sentada abrazando sus piernas y voltea a verle.

Luka: "Miku perdón si te desperté…" –le mira y la menor no le contesta – "Miku?".

Miku: "Así que dormiste con alguien?" –le pregunta curiosa y con semblante serio.

Luka: "Ehh?..." – entendía menos, recuerda que lo dijo por teléfono pero no iba con mala intención mas no entendía el porqué le miraba así.

Miku: - la mira con puchero- "Tengo nombre sabes… Además… que es esto?" –se levanta y le muestra la hoja de sus datos la hoja que Lily le había proporcionado a Luka.

La peli rosa nomas se queda sin habla, Que tanto había tardado en el baño? Un siglo? Tanto como para que Miku encontrara eso? Se maldijo por no haberlo escondido.

"Eso…" – su lengua se trababa conforme quería decir algo y terminaba en realmente nada, la peli verde miraba a Luka un tanto extrañada, Porque ella tenía esa hoja? Quería una respuesta y la mayor no se la daba así que decide acercarse un poco a ella quedando de frente, nuestra chica siente que no tenia escapatoria que no había otra forma de excusarse menos teniéndola tan cerca le daban mas nervios y si intentaba mentirle seguramente no le creería, tomo algo de fuerza en su garganta y pronuncia tartamudeando "Me gu-gustas".

La hoja cayó al suelo lentamente, la menor había abierto levemente la boca pronunciando "Eh?..." su corazón se había acelerado y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, Realmente había escuchado bien? 'Me gustas' dijo… no sabía que sentir en ese instante se sentía entre feliz e intrigada y a la vez acorralada entre sentimientos que la consumían desde su estomago a su garganta. Luka sentía sus mejillas arder y su estomago vaciarse en arrepentimiento, logrando un mal estar en su pecho apretándolo no sabía si había hecho lo correcto, sabia en lo que se metería si lo decía pero realmente… solamente esperaba un… 'Lo siento, no puedo' pero muy dentro de ella tenía una esperanza que se había creado con la inocencia de la peli verde, sus acciones y la bella faceta que le había mostrado el día anterior.

Luka: "Lo siento…" – le muestra una sonrisa torcida aparentando torpeza – "No lo tomes en cuenta por favor".

Miku: "…" – no dice palabra alguna lo único que quería hacer era abalanzarse contra ella y decirle que la amaba desde mucho antes "No lo tomes en cuenta por favor"? Que quería ganar con eso?... Que todo quedara en solo amistad?... no, realmente no lo permitiría.

Luka: "Miku?" – pregunta pues no decía nada, Tanto le había causado?.

Después de eso Luka siente un agarre en la pared y una suave presión en sus labios… la ojos verdes había actuado por instinto y se había dejado consumir por sus verdaderos sentimientos plantándole un beso, la ojos azules por su parte siente su estomago volar en emociones y su cuerpo calentarse de una sensación que le agradaba, esa sensación que se creaba al tenerla cerca pero poco les duro cuando escuchan sonar la puerta y Miku se separa por inercia al escucharla tocándose los labios apenada, Luka solo parpadea y la mira con ternura pero con intriga.

Luka: "Pase…" – dice mirando al suelo sonrojada y aun impactada por lo que había pasado.

¿?: "Buenos… días, Hatsune-san" – se asomaba una cabellera blanca, desde una pequeña apertura de la puerta.

Miku: "Dell?" – pregunta con asombro, Como sabía que estaba ahí?.

Dell: "Buenos días… Megurine-san" – dijo entrecortado embobado por lo que traía puesto, su vestido corto tan provocativo y los tirantes caerse por sus hombros, Miku lo noto y camino hasta el sacándolo del cuarto y saliendo con él al mismo tiempo dejando a Luka perpleja aun pensando en lo de hace unos momentos.

Miku: - lo empuja hasta el cuarto de abajo- "Como supiste que estaba aquí?".

Dell: "Eh? O sea que su amiga no le conto lo de ayer?" –Suspira en derrota- "Yo le ayude a traerle a este lugar, por cierto su padre está impaciente, quiere que regrese".

Miku: "Mi padre… aun no sé como lo hiciste Dell, pero me alegro de lo que hayas hecho para poder quedarme aquí…" – se sonroja pensando en lo del beso que le dio a la peli rosa.

Dell: "No tiene que agradecerme" – se inclina reverenciando – "Le traje ropa limpia, la traeré enseguida" – regresa a la limosina saliendo por la puerta principal dejando a Miku sola.

Miku suspira recargándose en la pared mirando de reojo las escaleras que daban al cuarto de Luka sintiéndose torpe, pero por otro lado se sentía nerviosa, Que pasaría ahora? No lo sabía, solo sabía que había experimentado por así decirlo 'Su primer beso de verdad', Kaito siempre le besaba pero no sentía realmente nada con ellos… "Kaito" susurra recordando que anoche estaba marcando y no contestó, seguramente se enojaría por eso, pero no le importaba demasiado y por otro lado recordó lo que le había dicho y lo que Luka había tenido con él, siente un pesar en su pecho, De qué manera afectaría todo esto? Se decía así misma que debía poner las cartas sobre la mesa de una vez por todas, no le gustaba lastimar a nadie.

Luka por su parte ya se había cambiado, se había puesto unos jeans de mezclilla oscura y una blusa manga larga negra remangada hasta el ante brazo con un chaleco de cuero café oscuro, su cabello suelto con una diadema negra, y unas botas café oscuro con adornos de peluche blanco en la parte superior.

Luka: -suspira- "Espero que las cosas no cambien… no soportaría si… Miku me odiase" –toma las ropas que había lavado de Miku junto con los accesorios como su raqueta y pelota, toma también su celular y con la intriga lo abre queriendo saber quien la había llamado anoche… al mirar frunce el seño y cierra la tapa con cierto enojo y celos.

La peli rosa baja las escaleras con la ropa en una bolsa y las cosas en la otra mano, con su mirada busca a la menor pero no la encuentra al único que ve es a su chofer.

Luka: "Y Miku?" – pregunta caminando hacia él.

Dell: "En el baño cambiándose" – se cruza de brazos recargándose en la pared del pasillo.

Hubo un silencio y después el chico habla…

Dell: "Porque no le dijo que yo le ayude a traerla?"

Luka: "Lo olvide por completo…" – dice con indiferencia y le entrega las cosas de Miku – "Ten, aquí tienes".

Dell toma la bolsa y las cosas mirándola de reojo su expresión no tenía ni una sonrisa "Le pasa algo?" Luka voltea y le mira "Eh?... no nada, pero gracias" "Si usted lo dice…" le mira fugaz y después voltea a otra dirección "Oh ya esta lista señorita" sonríe. La peli rosa no sabía si voltear no sabía cómo se sentiría si la miraba de nuevo mucho menos lo que haría respira profundo y decide voltear a mirarla, al hacerlo no se arrepintió de nada ahí estaba ella… 'realmente se ve hermosa' pensaba.

Miku traía una blusa de botones blanca manga larga, un chaleco rosa el cual solo tenía un botón en la parte de arriba, con algunos holanes que caían en sus hombros y de la parte baja tenía un par de listones los cuales se amarraban como cordones de zapatos con encaje en la orilla; un moño rojo en el centro del pecho, una falda negra corta y un par de medias blancas cubrían sus piernas, su típico peinado de dos colas con listones rojos y un par de pulseras en sus muñecas.

Dell: "Señorita no se abotono en el centro" – se acercaba queriendo hacerlo cuando Miku sonríe y ríe bajito.

Miku: "Así es Dell… abierto del abdomen" – sonreía y Dell se sonroja de pena – "Y? Como me veo?" – le pregunta a Luka sonriendo y con sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Luka no reacciona hasta después de unos segundos realmente se veía tan tierna y a la vez tan hermosa "Te-te queda realmente bien" la mira con ternura sonrojada, ambas se miran por unos segundos y Dell solo mira la escena sin decir nada estaba algo inmutado; Miku agacha la mirada apenada se acerca a ella y le dice bajito "Hablaremos después…" le sonríe y camina junto con Dell hacia la salida; Luka asiente y se queda embobada mirando la espalda y caderas de la menor se palmea la cara despacio y despierta de su trance.

Luka: "Realmente soy una pedófila…" –sonríe para sí y se dispone a ir a la panadería a ayudar a su padre.

* * *

**CAPITULO 4.2**

"**ESPINAS"**

Después de despedirse, la menor camina pensando en el último contacto que había tenido con la mayor dejando salir un suspiro sin despegar su vista del suelo, a pesar de tener algo de determinación sus labios temblaban y su rostro expresaba notables sentimientos que se apoderaban mientras abordaba su coche.

Dell: -Abriendo la puerta trasera del auto- "Adelante señorita" – pronuncia haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Miku solo obedece y entra sentándose en la orilla del otro extremo, el chico solo la mira y cierra la puerta para después ser él, el que entrara en el mismo, tomo aire mientras sus manos tomaban el volante y temblando abrió sus labios para hablarle a la pequeña…

Dell: "Esto… Miku"

Miku: "Si?" – despega su vista un momento de la ventana la cual contemplaba hace unos momentos.

Dell: "Sa-sakine-san estuvo ayer en la casa… dijo que quería hablar contigo" – suelta el volante unos segundos para entregarle un sobre blanco – "Dijo que te entregara esto".

La peli verde parpadea dos veces antes de estirar su pequeño brazo y alcanzarlo, con sus ojos lo mira por ambos lados, Que podría ser?, se pregunto internamente jugando con uno de los costados de aquel sobre, toma la punta y rompe cuidadosamente la orilla de este.

Miku: "Uhhmm?... Esto es…" – abre la boca levemente dejando que sus ojos se abrieran completamente… eran, Boletos? Si realmente eran boletos pero dio un grito exaltado después de ver lo que el boleto decía "No te pierdas el gran concierto esta noche en el local 'Puente Sur' estará con nosotros Green Leaf" – "Q-que, qué?" – del mismo asombro intenta levantarse olvidándose donde se encontraba y lo único que logra es golpearse la cabeza con el techo del auto – "Auch…".

Dell: -Ríe viendo tal escena parecía que no le habían comentado nada al respecto- "Se encuentra bien?" – Pregunta disimulando lo divertido que había sido.

Miku: "No te rías no es gracioso" – se toma la cabeza suavemente con una de sus manos tratando de aliviar un poco la jaqueca y algunas lagrimas con la otra- "A qué hora fue esto?" – le grita a su chofer indignada y realmente molesta, Como era posible que nadie le hubiera avisado?.

Dell: "A-ayer en la tarde noche… después de que me llamo" –dice nervioso cuando Hatsune se enojaba realmente era terrorífico.

Miku: "Moo…" – se deja caer en el asiento inflando sus cachetes con cara de molestia cruzando sus brazos con los boletos aun en su mano.

Dell vuelve a su postura normal y ajusta el retrovisor enfocando a Miku, después vuelve al frente y enciende el auto para empezar a conducir. La peli verde no sabía si se sentía indignada, triste o rabiosa, realmente le había caído como un balde de agua fría, ahora que se sentía de la mejor manera pasaba esto, sin embargo recordó que nunca le proporciono su número de celular a Meiko así que no sentía nada contra ella pero si contra sus compañeros de la misma banda, en particular contra Miki.

Luka había tenido un comienzo diferente partiendo de aquel suceso que la dejo realmente feliz, había cargado varios sacos de harina y azúcar, ayudado a Haku a acomodar las charolas y stands lo que la peli blanca le agradeció pero también eso le había provocado curiosidad, por lo regular Luka no era tan energética, siempre tenía que andarle gritando para que despertara y no se golpeara con las maquinas o cualquier otro utensilio.

Luka: -tarareando una canción- "Mmm…" – toma una de las charolas con pan recién hecho y la pone sobre el mueble donde se cobraba- "Es hora de acomodar estas, ponlas en los stands mientras yo voy sacando las otras" – decía sonriéndole ampliamente.

Haku: "Claro… Jefa" – dice en tono burlón tomando la charola y yendo a acomodarla.

Después de acomodarlas ambas se sientan un rato a descansar…

Luka: "Aaahmmm" – se estira tronando sus brazos y cuello.

Haku: "Realmente cansa el acarrear cosas" – se deja caer en la silla tomando algo de aire.

Luka: "Creo que iré a barrer la entrada" – se dispone a levantarse cuando Haku la interrumpe.

Haku: "No es necesario, lo hice antes de que llegaras" –la mira con detenimiento- "Te estás metiendo algo?..."

Luka: "Que?" – le mira confundida.

Haku: "Mmmm… tienes más energía de lo habitual… Te paso algo?"

Luka: "… Jajajaja Y por eso crees que me meto cosas?, claro que no Haku es solo… que desperté de buen humor es todo" –suspira mirando a la nada.

Haku la mira anonadada y después deduce lo que estaba pasando, se lleva ambas manos a la boca y le suelta en seco "Estas enamorada?". Luka se traba ante la pregunta y se sonroja "Eh?..." "Que si estas enamorada…" "… Yo…" Haku se para rápidamente y le dice burlándose "Realmente lo estas! Jajajaja" Luka se para también intentando calmarla pero en eso entra un cliente quien las mira sin decir palabra alguna…

Haku: -Se adelanta y se zafa de Luka- "Aaa… Bi-bienvenido, En que puedo atenderle?"

¿?: "Quisiera el paquete de galletas de mantequilla…" – contesta sin semblante alguno.

Haku: "Hai… enseguida".

Mientras Haku atendía el padre de Luka se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado

Luki: "Y… como dormiste?" – pregunta con un tono irónico lo que Luka capto y le extraño de sobre manera.

Luka: "Ammm… Bien…?" – tuerce su boca como esperando su padre prosiguiera con algo más.

Luki: "Sabes… a veces hacemos cosas locas en nuestra vida, pero creo que haberse metido en el momento en el que ella tomaba una ducha es… no sé, impropio si apenas comienzas tu conquista" – le proporciona una sonrisa.

Luka: "C-como?... te refieres a…" – pronuncia nerviosa tocándose los cabellos con sus dedos.

Luki: "Hatsune es quien te interesa no es así?" – Le suelta secamente lo que hace que Luka trague saliva y se sonroje agachando la mirada – "Jajajaja no es para tanto" – le toma su hombro con una de sus manos tratando de reconfortarla – "Si es ella quien te gusta… no tengo porque meterme en tu vida".

Luka: "P-papá…" – le sonríe secándose algunas lagrimas que había derramado- "Se que tienes razón pero… realmente no me entiendo del todo" – le dice en tono bajo tocándose el pecho.

Luki: "Quieres a Hatsune?" –le mira a los ojos tomándole del mentón para que la mire, la chica solo asiente- "Entonces no hay nada más que entender" – se para y se disponía a sacar el ultimo pan que faltaba cuando vuelve y saca un pequeño sobe blanco – "El chofer de Hatsune me dio esto, ten" – se lo entrega en sus manos y después vuelve a su camino.

La peli rosa mira el papel unos segundos y se pregunta que podría ser, lo rompe torpemente pues estaba medio nerviosa, quizás era un pago por haber cuidado de Miku pero su cara cambio notablemente cuando vio el contenido…

"AAAAHHHH!" Grita de emoción saltando en el aire, cuando Haku escucha el grito había terminado de atender al cliente y se acerca a ella "Que pasa? Porque tanto alboroto?".

Luka: "Porque tengo esto!" – le enseña un pequeño boleto para el cual era del concierto de esta noche donde la banda de Meiko tocaría.

Haku: "De donde sacaste eso?" – queda perpleja mirando la estampa del boleto.

Luka: "Al parecer el chofer de Hatsune me los dejo" – dice feliz abrazando el sobre en su pecho.

Haku: "Dell?..."

Luka: "Lo conoces?" – pregunta curiosa acercándose.

Haku: "Es mi medio hermano" – le dice con cierta molestia pues se suponía que Luka la conocía desde hace tiempo.

Luka: "Mmm… no lo sabía"

Haku: "Claro que si lo sabías!" – le grita con cierto enojo cruzándose de brazos y mirando a un lado.

Luka: "Per… perdón" – se disculpaba inclinándose y riendo nerviosa pero a la vez pensaba que el día iba mejorando conforme transcurría ahora tenía un boleto para ir a ver a su musa verde la cual anhelaba tener en sus brazos.

Haku: -con una vena en la frente- "Esto es…"

"Inaceptable!" gritaba una peli verde de dos coletas a su amiga de cabellos melocotón…

Miki: "Y ahora qué?" – decía mirándola con cierto enojo no le gustaba que le gritaran.

Miku: "Porque no me dijiste de esto!" –le tira un sobre blanco abierto en su cara.

Miki toma el sobre y mira el contenido eran dos boletos y un pase especial para un concierto esa noche "No tenia porque decírtelo tenias tus problemas" –le devuelve el sobre pero en la mano.

La menor aprieta sus manos y arruga un poco el sobre, después se acerca más a su amiga "Desde cuando sabias?".

Miki: "El día de ayer si hubo el ensayo… te mentí porque estabas en la Patagonia si no me escuchabas a mi menos escucharías a Sakine-san"- le dice cortado sintiendo el pecho se le cerraba.

Miku: "Y no pudiste haberme dicho al menos del concierto?" – esta vez apretaba los dientes.

Miki: "Otra preocupación más… yo no quería eso" – su voz empieza a quebrarse, realmente no le gustaba discutir con su amiga.

Miku: "Claro, ahora tengo que esforzarme el doble"

Las miradas entre ambas aumentaban conforme los segundos pasaban, sus respiraciones estaban alteradas y todo lo antes mencionado retumbaba en ese lugar en donde se encontraban el cual era el cuarto de ensayos, un chico de cabellos blancos y cortos se acercaba para calmar la situación…

¿?: "Que, que está pasando?" – piel blanca, cabellos blancos y facciones algo delicadas en su rostro; Utatane Piko uno de los integrantes de la banda el cual tocaba el bajo y el actual novio de Miki.

Nadie decía nada solamente se miraban sin tomar en cuenta que aquel chico había llegado…

Piko: "Que si que está pasando!" – grito queriendo llamarles la atención.

"CIERRA LA BOCA" gritaron en unisonó ambas chicas mirándole indignadas.

Piko retrocede unos pasos tragando saliva y empieza a hablar "Ya basta de tonterías, Sakine está por llegar y no puede encontrarlas así!" instantáneamente al terminar de hablar ambas chicas se dan la espalda con una mueca de disgusto "Vamos chicas… son amigas de casi toda la vida…"

Miku: "Si a eso se le puede llamar amiga" – dice bajito solo para que Miki la escuchara.

Miki: -Aprieta los dientes de disgusto, Realmente le había enfadado tanto? Toma aire y se sienta en uno de los sillones tocándose la frente con sus dedos.

Piko: -Se acerca a su novia y le extiende la mano con una pequeña bolsa- "Mira, compre tus galletas de mantequilla especiales".

Miki: "Gracias Piko pero no tengo hambre…" –se cruza de piernas cerrando sus ojos tratando de calmarse no quería hablar de mas enfrente de su novio y menos balbucear cosas de las que se arrepentiría a su amiga.

Pasado algunos minutos ninguna de las dos se dirigió la palabra, y al mismo tiempo los demás miembros llegaban…

¿?: "Que hay chicos?..." – Saluda con una gran sonrisa una chica de cabellos cortos verdes, Gumi Megpoid, 16 años; ella se encargaba del teclado.

¿?: "Porque están tan asedos?..." – pregunta una rubia con una coleta larga, Neru Akita; 17 años, ella se encargaba de la batería.

Piko se aproxima a ellas y las aleja un poco susurrándoles "Es que Miku y Miki están peleadas…" después de escucharlo ambas se voltean a ver y empiezan a reír "Jajajajaja peleadas?" "Si claro…" dijeron ambas agarrándose el estomago, eso era realmente imposible o eso pensaban ellas ya que las dos siempre se llevaban muy bien y habían sido amigas siempre. De pronto un portazo las saca de trance a todos, era Meiko la que había entrado ahora…

Meiko: "Muy bien chicos arréglense los calzones que vamos a tocar arduamente un poco antes del concierto" – decía entrando apresurada dejando sus cosas encima de una silla, inspecciona a todo el grupo con la mirada y termina en Hatsune – "Señorita Hatsune, Se encuentra bien? Su chofer me conto lo sucedido ayer… le envié un sobre blanco con él".

Acto seguido todas las miradas se concentran en la pequeña Hatsune, nadie sabía acerca de lo ocurrido.

Miku: "H-hai… Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparse… y perdón por no haber podido asistir ayer" – traga saliva de los nervios pues sabía que el accidente había ocurrido después del ensayo.

Sakine sonríe solamente y empieza a arreglar todo, los chicos se acomodan cada uno en su posición y empiezan a ensayar un poco, cuando es el turno de Miku agradece haber cantado un poco la noche anterior en la casa de Luka le había servido bastante para el día de hoy y de alguna manera quería que el ensayo durara algo de tiempo, pues ya se imaginaba rodeada de sus compañeros preguntándole que había le pasado el día de ayer.

Luka por su parte aun discutía con Haku, debía admitir que recordó en ese instante que tenía un hermano pero nunca pensó que lo olvidaría totalmente, la ojo rojos estaba en una posición defensiva y a la vez algo emocional, Luka era con la persona que mas hablaba y sintió que solamente la ignoraba…

Luka: "Lo lamento Haku en serio… prometo no olvidarlo… es más, quieres venir conmigo al concierto?" – pregunta tratando de animarla un poco, los recursos se le acababan y era lo último que le quedaba por decir.

Haku: "Me encantaría!" – exclama con una sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos.

Las dos se miran y se ríen por unos momentos cuando el celular de Luka empieza a sonar, ella contesta y era su amigo peli morado, al escucharlo la chica lo primero que dice es "Tengo boletos para un concierto hoy en la noche, tengo dos más, te animas?" el chico no sabe que responder y solo acepta pero quería verla un poco antes de ello, necesitaba contarle lo que había ocurrido; y como su amiga cercana quería que fuera la primera en saberlo.

Luka: "Mmmm… está bien, ven a la casa… si… aquí te espero, Adiós" –le cuelga y después mira a su amiga – "Sera mejor que te prepares, nos divertiremos esta noche" – le sonríe y se sonroja al pensar en ver a su pequeña cantar en el escenario, realmente necesitaría una cámara fotográfica.

* * *

**CAPITULO 4.3**

"**ESPINAS"**

El sonido de la música se escuchaba hasta la calle lo que provoco que algunos que pasaban por allí se acercaran a mirar por la ventanilla, eso le incomodaba a Meiko por lo que después de algunas miradas asesinas nadie volvió a acercarse. Después de casi 2 horas los miembros dejaron de tocar para poder descansar. Dos de ellos se acercaron con cierta curiosidad a la chica de cabellos verdes.

Gumi: "Ne Miku, que paso ayer?" – pregunto echándose en el sillón a un lado de la aludida.

Miku: "Na-nada importante" – dijo con cierto nerviosismo rascándose la mejilla.

En menos de medio segundo se vio rodeada de todos sus compañeros, la mayoría esperando el relato mientras que solo dos de ellos se había sentado más apartado. Eran Piko y Miki quienes solo miraban de reojo a su amiga, tenían cierta intriga por lo que había pasado, pero la reciente discusión había despertado el orgullo dentro de su mejor amiga.

Piko: "No quieres saber que le sucedió?"

Miki: "No me interesa en realidad"

El chico soltó un suspiro pesado, Desde cuando decía tales cosas? Siempre se había preocupado por Miku y sabia que seguramente se moría por saber que había sucedido pero cuando a su novia se le agredía, era como hablar con una completa desconocida, se volvía arrogante y algo egoísta.

La castaña se levanto de su asiento fastidiada, se acerco al resto del grupo con cierto enojo a pesar de ser compañeros y buenos amigos deberían haber esperado a que Miku quisiera contarles. Aparte de ver en esos ojos verdes un grito de desesperado por querer un poco de espacio.

Meiko: "Muy bien chicos, basta no me la hostiguen, tiene mucho que hacer antes de hoy en la noche" – toma a Miku del brazo jalándola fuera del circulo de personas – "Ve a casa y llega temprano al local, tengo unos conjuntos que te encantarán" – chillo con emoción.

Miku: "Con-conjuntos?" – pregunto nerviosa, siempre que tenía que vestirse era de forma muy extravagante. A su jefa le gustaba verla avergonzada, por ello no perdía oportunidad de fotografiarla de vez en cuando. Por primera vez se sintió aliviada de que Luka no fuera a verla de esa forma.

Meiko: "Estas bien Miku? Estas muy roja" – pregunto encarando una ceja.

Miku: "A-ah si-i" – rió nerviosa, sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían, pero que podía hacer? Sólo pensar en Luka le hacia sonreír tontamente y sonrojarse al mismo tiempo.

Miki: "Tonta…" – susurro de manera que solo su amiga pudiera oírle, tomo sus cosas y se despidió de todos antes de salir 'prácticamente' corriendo de allí. Piko le siguió el paso despidiéndose unos segundos después haciéndole señas a Miku con los ojos de que la disculpara. Miku solo frunció el ceño.

Neru: "De verdad se pelearon?" – se animo a preguntar después de ver tal escena por parte de la guitarrista.

Meiko: "Que, que?"

Miku se atraganto con su propia saliva tosiendo de manera que retumbo dentro de aquellas 4 paredes. – "Te-tengo que irme" – logro articular antes de tomar su bolso y salir corriendo para evitar más preguntas por parte de sus amigos.

En otro lado Luka Megurine tenía sus propios problemas, después de todo escoger algo que ponerte para ir a ver un concierto no es algo que tomes a la ligera. Mucho menos tratándose de Miku.

"No, no, no, no… puede ser, no, no" repetía cada que sacaba una prenda de su closet. Empezaba a cansarse, y a sentir que no tendría nada lindo para ponerse, sintió su cuerpo pesado y se dejo caer en la cama divagando un poco en sus pensamientos.

*Toc toc toc toc*

Luki: -abriendo la puerta- "Luka te…" – sintió las palabras escaparse al mirar el desorden en la habitación de su hija – "…Te busca Gackupo" – finalizó la oración tragando saliva, no quería imaginar el tener que ordenar todo eso.

Luka se sentó de un brinco y recordó lo que había hablado por teléfono esa mañana.

Luka: "Dile que suba" – le dijo tomando su ropa interior tratando de meterla a sus cajones, lo que provoco que su padre riera un poco, si para Luka guardar significaba que una parte de las prendas saliera por la ranura de la madera definitivamente no podía confiar en que ella acomodaría toda esa ropa.

Luki: "Esta bien, le diré" – afirmo con una sonrisa de derrota cerrando la puerta.

La peli rosa tomo un vestido negro y se lo coloco encima viéndose en el espejo no era lo mejor del mundo pero el escote le resaltaba su cintura y eso le gustaba.

"Se puede?" se escucho un suave golpeteo desde la puerta.

Luka: "Claro pasa" – contesto sin mirarle, estaba demasiado ocupada tomando prendas y posando en el espejo.

Gackupo: - da unos pasos dentro cuando siente que pisa algo- "Pero que…?" – Se pregunta agachando la mirada y se da cuenta de la ropa por todo el cuarto – "Luka que es todo esto?".

Luka: "Ropa" - contesto a secas.

Gackupo sólo rodo los ojos "Nah, En serio?" soltó en todo sarcástico.

Luka: - tiro las prendas que cargaba a la cama y después lo miro- "No tengo nada que ponerme para esta noche!" – chillo desesperada dejándose caer al suelo.

Gackupo: "Tienes que estar bromeando, tienes… demasiada ropa"

Luka: "Jamás entenderás a una mujer" – le dijo molesta tirándole con un par de jeans justo a la cara.

Gackupo: "En todo caso…" –tomo los jeans de su cara y los tiro al suelo- "Quería hablar contigo de lo que paso ayer entre Lily y yo… pensé que…".

Luka: "En realidad no me interesa mucho" – levanta la mirada para verlo. Los ojos de él se abrieron como platos – "No lo tomes a mal, eres mi amigo pero creo que saber de tu vida amorosa es completamente diferente. Además… no quisiera imaginarte en 'ese' tipo de situación".

Gackupo: "Esta bien… pudiste habérmelo dicho en ese momento por teléfono, No crees?" – pregunto algo molesto, pues había tenido que pagar el metro para llegar allí.

Luka: "En realidad quería verte" –se acerco a él lentamente quedando muy cerca de su rostro.

Gackupo: "A-ah… a mi?" – la miro nervioso ella nunca se le acercaba tanto. Trago saliva, pero su rostro cambio cuando Luka le mostro dos vestidos, uno café y uno negro.

Luka: "Este, o este?" – se hace un poco para atrás para que su amigo la viera y opinara.

El chico sonrió dejando salir un suspiro, se sintió tonto por pensar cosas como esas de su amiga, además ella estaba interesada en Miku. "Este" señalo el vestido negro con su dedo índice.

Luka: "Gracias, ahora vete a alistar" – le tomo arrastrándolo por la espalda hacia la salida de su cuarto.

Gackupo: "Un segundo, Dijiste concierto verdad? Concierto de qué?" – pregunto tomando el marco de la puerta para no salir volando ya que su amiga metía demasiada presión.

Luka: "Green Leaf, ahora largo!" – Se recargo completamente haciendo que el peli morado quedara fuera – "No lleguen tarde!" – con un fuerte azote cerró la puerta.

Gackupo: "Como digas, amargada" – dijo bajito sobándose la cadera.

Luka: "Te escuche!" –le grito desde adentro.

El suave aroma a vainilla llenaba el cuarto de baño de Hatsune, había tenido un día estresante pero había comenzado de una manera diferente, el agua envolvía su pequeño cuerpo dándole lo que tanto necesitaba 'relajación'. Sumida en sus pensamientos un par de ojos azules se hicieron presentes casi como un flashazo sintiendo una agradable descarga en todo su cuerpo. Si, Luka le causaba toda esa agradable sensación.

"Quiero verte…" se dijo en sus pensamientos recordando el roce de sus labios mientras con sus dedos actuaba inconscientemente a sus deseos. Sentía una suave presión en el pecho, no era desagradable "Tonta…" susurro volviendo en sí y sentándose en aquella bañera, se froto los sienes y se repitió que debía esperar, después de todo solo había sido un pequeño beso y ella lo había comenzado se sonrojo violentamente al pensar que hubiera pasado si Dell no hubiera interrumpido, seguramente se hubiera dejado llevar por lo que sentía y no hubiera podido parar, aunque no era para menos ella siempre la había visto con ojos de amor desde que la conoció hace muchísimo tiempo. También se pregunto cómo es que Luka al no recordarla puso sus ojos en ella, ya que apenas tenía una semana y ella ya había hecho el esfuerzo por conocerla un poco "Quizás fue solo curiosidad?" se sintió confundida al recordar la hoja con sus datos, Como es que ella pudo conseguirla? No se suponía que eso es confidencial? Se dejo caer en el agua sintiendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza, a veces sentía que pensaba las cosas demasiado y quizás solo eran porque tenía que pasar.

El tacón de una zapatilla daba fuertes martillazos en el piso, su portadora tenía cara de disgusto y una leve mueca en su rostro. Sus brazos estaban cruzados y respiraba algo agitado.

Haku: "Tranquila Luka, seguro ya vienen" – le dijo tratando de calmarla.

Luka: "Le dije que vinieran temprano" – con disgusto se muerde la uña de su dedo pulgar.

Haku: "Quizás Lily se demoró mucho"

Luka: "De parte de quien estas?" – la miro molesta.

Haku: "Recuerda que aun estoy molesta Megurine!"

Luka: "Esta bien" – hizo un pequeño puchero rindiéndose ante aquel hecho.

Miku por otra parte ya estaba aseada y lista para partir, tomo su bolso para llenarlo con perfumes y una que otra golosina eso la ayudaba a no sentirse nerviosa, a paso rápido recorrió el pasillo llegando a la sala principal. Dio un suspiro de alivio al no toparse con su padre no imaginaba que preguntas le haría después de todo no había estado ahí la noche anterior y seguramente querría saber que había pasado o porque había pasado la noche en otro lugar.

Miku: "Salvada…" – comento aliviada dirigiéndose a la limosina que la esperaba, con una sonrisa abre la puerta y se borra al instante en que mira en el interior – "K-kaito?"

Kaito: "Hola corazón" – el tono seductor le hizo sentir escalofríos – "Sube" – le toma la mano haciendo que entre.

Miku: "H-hola… no esperaba verte" – agacha la mirada.

El chico la miro incrédulo, algo había pasado y eso no le gustaba. Con cierta molestia se acomodó su traje y después acerca a Miku tomándola de la cintura – "Y mi beso?" – se acerco peligrosamente a su rostro tomando sus labios en un beso con demasiada presión. La chica pudo sentir algo de resentimiento en ese beso y trato de apartarse pero el agarre la tenía sin escapatoria.

El conductor la socorrió carraspeando su garganta y mirando por el retrovisor.

Dell: "Nos vamos?" – pregunto mirando con cierta molestia como Shion siempre hacia lo mismo. Le tenía odio, desde que se convirtió en el chofer de Miku jamás vio que le dedicara una verdadera sonrisa de felicidad.

Kaito: "Conduce" – le sonrió de lado sin soltar a la peli verde y después se le acerco a su oído susurrándole – "Quiero hablar contigo al terminar el concierto".

Frio… El cuerpo de la menor se heló, sabía que eso debía estar relacionado con el simple hecho de que no le contesto sus llamadas la noche anterior.

Lejos de allí una cola enorme se había creado desde hace un par de horas para entrar a local donde se llevaría a cabo el concierto. Luka y Lily habían optado por vestidos mientras que Haku había preferido vestir jeans y una chaqueta negra dejándose el cabello suelto.

Luka: "Todo esto es tu culpa"

Gackupo: "Por qué mía? Lily no se apuraba" – se excuso en su ahora novia.

Lily: "A mí no me metas"

Haku: "Chicos chicos… cálmense"

Luka: "No se para que me bañe si aquí ya hace un calor espantoso" – se echa aire con una de sus manos.

Haku: "Es temporada de lluvias tu sabes que se pone muy caluroso cuando la humedad sube, además de estar con mucha gente alrededor" – dijo divertida.

Luka: "Gracias cuando quiera el reporte del clima te lo pediré"

Haku: "De nada ya sabes"

El grito de la gente las hizo voltear a donde todos apuntaban.

Lily: "Que pasa?"

Gackupo: "No lo sé"

Haku: "Es… es Miku!" –exclamo.

Efectivamente, habían llegado por la parte de atrás, pero no fue suficiente para que sus fans no se dieran cuenta.

Luka: "Tengo que acercarme" – les dijo a sus amigos separándose y colándose por entre la gente pero paró en seco cuando miro con quien bajaba. Celos, malditos celos. Se tomo la boca pues sintió que se romperían sus dientes de lo fuerte que los apretaba – "Maldita goma de mascar sabor menta!" – Exclamó con molestia y se tomo el rostro tratando de calmarse ya que algunos habían volteado a verla – "Maldición la cámara!" – grito al recordar que había olvidado por completo conseguir una.

Después de un mal sabor de boca Luka y sus amigos lograron entrar, había muchísima gente un escenario enorme, una barra de bebidas y luces cubriendo todo el lugar.

Lily: "Parece un antro pero con estilo" – dijo divertida mirando como las caras de sus amigas eran de colores por las luces.

Haku: "Eres azul Luka" – se tapo la boca por el cliché tan malo.

Luka: "Odio el azul" – esbozo con una sonrisa triste.

Haku iba a abrazarla cuando sin avisar una chica con capucha chocó con ella haciendo que retrocediera.

¿?: "Ten más cuidado" – se quejo con molestia.

Haku: "Tu ten más cuidado" – le reto.

La chica se acerco a ella tomándola de su chaqueta y apretando los dientes pero al instante la soltó sonrojándose, Haku también tuvo la misma reacción.

Haku: "N-neru?" – pregunta algo nerviosa y con su corazón latiendo fuertemente.

La rubia se echo a correr entre la gente perdiéndose de vista. La peli blanca quería seguirla pero seguramente si lo hacía no volvería a ver a sus amigos así que decidió no moverse de ese lugar y quedar solo con lo que acababa de pasar.

Gackupo: "Estas bien Haku? Que modales tienen la gente de hoy" – frunció el ceño acercándose.

La ojos rubí solo asintió y después le dedico una mirada a Luka a su vez la peli rosa le devolvió la mirada y esbozo una sonrisa, ella sabia quien era Neru Akita en la vida de su amiga pero no podría estar segura que era ella, definitivamente después hablarían de ello.

"NO NO y NO" se escucho en el cuarto donde Miku debería estar vistiéndose para el concierto.

Meiko: "Oh vamos si es hermoso, el tono rojo te hará derrochar pasión y el látigo… bueno si quieres puedes quitarlo" – sínicamente se reía a carcajadas.

Miku: "No, definitivamente no!"

Meiko: "Bueno si tu insistes lo dejamos jajajaja"

Miku: "Que? NO! No usare eso!"

Gumi: "Vamos Miku úsalo" – dijo entre risas con una cámara en la mano.

Miku: "Aléjense de mi" – dijo suplicante y yéndose a un extremo del cuarto.

Meiko: "Es broma Miku, tu ropa la mandare con tu chofer, afuera chicas vamos vamos" – abre la puerta y encuentra a alguien parado fuera de esta – "Neru? Que son esas fachas? Vete a cambiar" – la rubia parpadea dos veces y se resigna a querer hablar con Miku estaba a punto de tocar cuando su jefa abrió la puerta y ahora era arrastrada junto con la estilista y su amiga Gumi.

La menor se deja caer en su silla mirándose al espejo hubiera preferido pasar ese día con Luka a estar con las locas de sus compañeras de banda, minutos después alguien tocaba su puerta. Con desgano la abre y sonríe al ver quién era, lo invita a pasar y toma con cuidado un par de bolsas dejándolas en el suelo.

Dell: "Como te sientes?" – pregunta sentándose a su lado.

Miku: "Cansada, realmente no tengo ganas de estar aquí" – toma las bolsas sacando un shorts y una gorra parecida a la de los policías con una estrella en medio – "Me pregunto si traerá macana…".

Dell: "jajajaja no, no trae nada de eso yo mismo lo revise" – se recarga en el respaldo de la silla – "Da lo mejor de ti, seguro te llevas una sorpresa en el publico".

Miku: "Sorpresa?" – pregunto curiosa y dejando las bolsas.

Dell: "Me tome la libertad de darle boletos a su amiga de ayer, Luka…" – el rostro de Miku palideció – "… como agradecimiento".

Miku: "Q-que!?" – sintió la sangre correr por sus mejillas y orejas.

Dell: "Pensé que le gustaría…"

Miku: "Eso no es… bueno si, pero… no, no lo esperaba" – siente un cosquilleo de felicidad pero en un segundo los nervios la tomaron por completo – "Me siento como si fuera a cantar por primera vez".

Dell: "Bueno, entonces prepárate antes de comenzar, me retiro" –se levanta pero es jalado del brazo por Miku lo que hace que voltee.

Miku: "Quiero, quiero que le des esto" –le entrega un sobre en sus manos.

Dell: "Que es?" – tomo el sobre y lo palpo después miro el contenido topándose con el pase especial para entrar a verla – "El pase especial?"

Miku: "S-si, entrégaselo por favor".

Dell: "Confie en mi" – le sonríe guardando el sobre en su traje y camina a la salida abriendo la puerta.

Miku: "Y Dell… perdón por lo de Kaito…"

Dell parpadeo antes de contestarle "Descuide" le sonrió cerrando la puerta y caminando por el pasillo sin percatarse de la presencia que estaba del otro extremo la cual había escuchado toda la conversación y ahora estaba más que enojado.

¿?: "Te van a salir canas Shion" – bromeo un chico de ojos rojos con cabello negro tenía un mechón del color de sus ojos.

Kaito: "Metete en tus asuntos Yokune" – dijo molesto caminando por el pasillo dejando a su acompañante solo.

Gritos, piropos y demás se escucharon cuando la vocalista salió al escenario para ser pequeña Hatsune Miku tenía un cuerpo delgado pero con curvas que no pasaron desapercibidas, su atuendo era un clásico cuando cantaba "The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku" un top escotado, un shorts, un sombrero, cabello suelto, medias y un coqueto tatuaje de estrella en su cadera izquierda. El resto de la banda usaba prácticamente lo mismo sus respectivos sombreros, y ropa.

Gackupo: "Mira Luka!" – le señalo al escenario pero fue demasiado lento, la peli rosa ya se encontraba en shock total, prácticamente babeando y demasiado roja – "Creo que ya la viste".

Un momento le basto para quedarse mirándola, su mente estaba lejos no había nadie más que ella seguramente nadie la miraba igual, sintió que su corazón se aceleraba y cientos de cosquillas golpeaban su estomago, se dio un par de palmadas antes de regresar si moría allí ya podía hacerlo feliz, pero no le dejaría el campo libre al ñoño de Kaito así que decidió calmarse e impresionantemente su calor corporal rebaso limites en tan solo unos segundos.

Haku poso su mirada en la baterista, sintió como sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y una fuerte presión estrujo su pecho creándole una sensación de vacío.

No muy lejos de allí los hermanos Kagamine también apreciaban el espectáculo tomando una que otra bebida. El concierto dio inicio y con ello las agitadas voces de sus fans, Miku pasaba la mirada por cada rincón tratando de ubicar a Luka pero no tenia éxito, enfocando un poco mas logro divisar al chico de cabellos morados y a una rubia que estaba junto a él, mientras cantaba buscaba en los alrededores del chico pero nada, quizás Luka no había podido asistir pero si era así, Porque Kamui estaba en ese lugar?

"Miku!" la aludida volteo y miro lo que tanto quería ver a Luka sonriéndole de la manera más tierna que pudiese existir. Sin pensarlo tomo el micrófono y camino hasta quedar enfrente de ella y cantar a un volumen más alto lo que sorprendió a Meiko y al resto de sus compañeros menos a Miki.

Después de dos horas, el concierto terminó con la canción "Sayonara, Good-bye" y con la eufórica voz de toda la gente. Miku se despidió dando las gracias y dedicando una última mirada a la peli rosa, sentía que había dado lo mejor de ella misma y eso la tenia satisfecha además de pensar que la vería dentro de unos minutos recordando el pase especial.

Luka al volver con sus amigos se dio cuenta de que no era la única que había sudado y gritado pero hacía falta algo. Haku no se encontraba.

Luka: "Donde está Haku?" – miro a sus amigos queriendo una respuesta, ambos negaron al no saber donde podría estar.

Buscaron casi en todas partes, la única que faltaba era la de las bebidas y 'Bingo' su amiga estaba sentada en la barra apretando un vaso con sake junto con Dell quien fumaba un cigarrillo y platicaba con su hermana.

Luka: "Haku, Se puede saber que haces?" – regaño jalándola del cuello de la chaqueta.

Haku: "Solo uno más, solo uno más" – chillo ebria jalándose al vaso con sake.

Lily: "No deberían vender alcohol en lugares como este, crearan un accidente" – se cruzo de brazos y al mismo tiempo se escucho un crujido del cielo.

Gackupo: "Das miedo…"

Lily: "Ja, ja"

Dell: "Esto es para ti" –se acerco a Luka extendiendo el sobre.

Luka: "Para mí?" –Lo tomo y curiosa lo abrió – "… esto es…" – sus ojos empezaron a brillar con gran intensidad – " AAAHH!" – grito de emoción.

Haku: "Bájale!" – se tomo la cabeza por el ruido tan fuerte.

Luka sonrió, brinco de felicidad y se echo a correr adentro "Chicos los veo después!" dijo a medio camino.

Gackupo: "Que era eso? Y quien eres?" –miro fijamente a Dell quien lo miro de la misma forma.

Dell: "Un pase especial para ver a Miku, y soy el chofer de la señorita Hatsune"

Haku: "Y mi hermanooo…" – frunció el ceño tomándolo del brazo.

Al llegar al pasillo de las habitaciones la oji azul miro una ola de gente plantada en la puerta y dos personas a los lados de la puerta de Miku, parpadeo y miro su pase antes de caminar hasta allí pero alguien la detuvo tomándola del hombro.

¿?: "Miku no está ahí"

Luka: "Tu eres…" – ladeo su cabeza tratando de recordar el nombre.

Miki: "Miki…" – la miro seria a los ojos – "Shion-san se la llevo hace unos momentos, si quieres alcanzarla deberás correr".

Luka: "Ese…" – apretó con furia el pase arrugándolo y apretando los dientes, sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo esquivando a cuanta gente se encontraba.

Miki: "Buena suerte Luka Megurine"

* * *

No tengo mucho tiempo para responder sus reviews, pero quiero agradecer a las personas que leen este fic, sinceramente sin los lectores los que escribimos no seriamos casi nada n.n muchas gracias y espero que les haya gustado el capitulo x3 saludos cordiales. se despide, Ana Lucia.


End file.
